


Blood and Salt

by pragmania1



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood Magic, Crime Scenes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Bondage, Lovers to Friends, Magical Accidents, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Azriel (ACoTaR), Protective Siblings, Strangers to Lovers, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmania1/pseuds/pragmania1
Summary: Peace is still fragile after the war against Hybern and, when strange marks appears on Velaris' streets, Azriel has to find out what the fuss is about. With no clues or leads, an unexpected help appears to clarify this riddle.*Updates every Sunday
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> I am writting this fic to improve my English and why not to post ? 
> 
> Disclaimer: this work contains references, locations and characters created by Sarah J. Mass (Acotar, Tog and CC)

Rhysand, the most powerful high-lord to ever walk on Prythian, told his spymaster to discover how someone could come and go into Velaris without being seen.

Azriel has been talking to his sources for 3 days now, and no significant information has come to light. All the roads, tracks in the mountains and Sidra possible navigations courses told to him were already known by the Inner Circle.

To try to relieve Azriel's bad mood, his brother Cassian somehow managed to take him to Bacchus, one of Velaris' clubs. Azriel was not happy with this situation, it is not going to figure itself out, he thought while drinking a glass of strong bourbon. Cassian left him to dance with some random female, at least one of them was having a good time.

Bacchus' dance floor was full of males and females, Azriel watched them all from the comfort space near the bar, 5 steps above the crowded space below, with black couches and gray tables. It was a pretty club, the walls were deep blue with tiny lamps copying the night sky outside.

How he would solve this he did not know yet, he was running out of time and options, perhaps Cass was right, one night of drinking would ease him, and tomorrow he would know what to do.

His shadows were lurking in the club and whispering back to him. Frivolous conversations, arousal, drunkenness, all expected for a night club on a friday night.

But you are the pretty lady here who knows everyone, Circe the shadows whispered to Azriel these words said by a male voice

First I do not know everyone, a cheerful female voice said, second how many times I will have to save your sorry ass ?

Azriel paused the glass on his lips and listened to what the shadows were telling him.

Fine fine, the female voice said, I'll see what I can do.

Azriel turned to where the shadows told him to, the owner of the words was a mid height female with heavy high-waist brown hair at the Bacchus door. She is the hostess of this place, he realized. A female who must know everyone indeed, since the club is popular.

If the shadows showed her, maybe she knows something. The shadows always have helped him after all.

Mother above, I hope it is not a dead end. And with this silent pray, he continued to drink and to listen.

An hour later, Azriel left the club, flew to the roof and patiently waited for the hostess.

One hour passed, two hours passed...all the time Azriel analysed what he knew about Velaris geography. Streets, roads, Sidra, mountains were surveilled, how someone had entered the city, left those marks and vanished in thin air ?

Obviously Rhys had his suspicions but would not share until he had more information. Information that Azriel should be able to provide as spymaster.

"See you tomorrow guys"

Azriel focused on the hostess voice, he would approach her and ask right away ? Better to know who she is first.

He flew over her by a considerable distance, his shadow whispering about hers and his surroundings.

She was carrying a dagger inside each one of her boots, the shadows said. Azriel observed her, how she walked with strong and quick steps. A formal approach would be the best choice.

Azriel flapped his wings loudly to announce his presence and landed in front of her under the city lamps, the hostess stopped but did not flinch.

"I did not know the army was nearby, are you lost illyrian?" She asked, calmly swifting her feet position. The shadows told Azriel she was counting under her breath, her eyes scanning the street.

Very subtle, Azriel thought.

He stepped closer to the light so his face became clearer.

"Lorde Azriel" the hostess said, with a little nod of head in recognition

"Just Azriel, I am no lord"

"Well just Azriel" she said with a cheerful tone, walking towards him in the street "Is there something you need ? I saw you in the club tonight, if you lost something I can check tomorrow with Bacchus crew"

"I was informed you are in touch with many people in Velaris" Azriel said bluntly. He noticed the female was straight with her affairs, well, so was he.

"Indeed, many people" She glanced around the dark street.

Was she afraid ? Azriel did not sense smell of fear, perhaps she was confused

"I believe the sort of information you are looking for, whatever it is, is not the one to be discussed in the middle of a street" Azriel nodded to the hostess statement, "I live in that blue building next to the Sidra, we can talk privately in there.

And with no further ado, Azriel followed the hostess in the night


	2. Chapter 2

Circe's building was near Sidra, 10 minutes away from her job, in a safe neighborhood of Velaris.

What the spymaster must be looking for ? It was true she knew many people, it was part of the job to know customers, providers, rival clubs staff. Who was the one Azriel needed intel about ? Was this fae in trouble ?

She kept her pace with Azriel behind her, they did not talk anything more before entering her apartment.

After three flights of stairs, Circe opened the door of her home. It was a complete mess, but since Azriel had survived fields of war, Circe was sure he would survive her apartment's lack of organization.

-

"Tuck your wings" She warned

Azriel did as she said and surveyed the place. It was a small apartment, the door opened to a living room with peach walls, a bookshelf with two small drawers at its bottom, and too many books on the opposite side, a couch near the window, a small center table and lots of random things around the place. His shadows were everywhere, whispering book's names, hidden weapons and protection spells applied.

"Thank you for letting me in," Azriel said, closing the door. The hostess sat on the dark gree couch, taking off the knives of her boots.

"Well, I assumed if it was a regular matter you would have talked to me in the club and not followed me in the night" She replied, amused by the situation. "So tell me Azriel, how can I help you?"

Azriel remained in silence, pondering his words. So many different titles, he observed her book shelf, could she have something about Velaris ?

"I believe you are aware this conversation must remain private" Azriel said in a deep voice, but not cold. This was not some young spy of his, used to his short, and sometimes sharp, words.

He looked to her waiting for questions, but she just nodded.

A folder named Maps, beside the shelf, the shadows told him.

Good

"I'd like to see the maps you have" He continued.

Her eyebrows lifted up in surprise, but she said nothing. She raised up, grabbed a black folder on the floor and handed it to him.

"I have maps of the Night Court, the Dawn Court, Prythian and Velaris. I am Circe, by the way" 

-

When he dropped from the sky he scared the shit out of her. She started to count possible exits, how far was Bacchus to come back running. Illiryans were well known for how they treated females. She decided that it was best if he was in a short range, she could grab her knifes and blind him if he tryed anything.

Now in the comfort of her apartment and with enough light to see more than shapes, she could see Azriel's hands scars, the blue syphons on them, his broad shoulders and wings well placed, his blade wrapped around his thigh, truthteller it was called, his eyes scanning her maps.

His eyes scanning her maps.

Maps were not what she expected him to ask, and how did he know she had them in the first place ? Must be a shadow singer ability, to know what lies in a place.

"Are you looking for something specific ?" Circe asked.

-

Azriel sighed, her maps of Velaris and Night Court had nothing relevant, he would have to ask her. The symbol appeared near the Palace of Lines and Jewels, if he carefully made his question maybe she would know something.

"Circe, do you know any routes to the palace of lines and jewels that are not shown on your maps ?" Azriel rested his facial muscles in a neutral expression.

Circe taked Velaris' map off his hands, her eyes narrowed in thinking while looking at it.

"Do you ask for a specific route or a way to walk by the palace ?" She asked looking at his face, but there was nothing to read there.

"Anything you know will be helpful," Azriel answered with a soft chuckle as he held her gaze. Cold big brown eyes with golden and green strikes, long eyelashes, high cheekbones. A beautiful face, Azriel thought, beautiful and smart face.

"Most of establishments have underground storage, Bacchus has for example" Circe said, letting go the spymaster hazel eyes "Some of the palaces stores have the same owners, I for sure know the Golden Pearls and Lines of Feathers share their storage space since they belong to the same family and are located side by side. Perhaps there are tunnels beneath the Palace that are not known by the public. If there are so, you could walk from one store to another not using the streets."

Circe pointed to the map the Golden Pearls and the Lines of Feathers, Azriel followed her black nails over the paper. Shit.

"If there are tunnels under the stores, they could lead to somewhere else. And since it's private property, such tunnels wouldn't appear in public maps" Azriel said to himself

"It is a possibility" Circe confirmed "from the location of the Palace, the Sidra is nearer than the mountains. Whatever you are looking for, I suggest you look into the sewers, it is an more likely alternative route to exit the palace"

She was right, Azriel knew this was the better option. But he had to consider all he could before talking to Rhys in the morning.

"Would you mind if I take some notes ?" He asked.

Circe opened a drawer with paper and pens and handed them to Azriel.

"Suit yourself, I am gonna clean this mess I call home" Circe made her way into the kitchen and let the spymaster with his shadows.

-

What is all this about ? Was Velaris being attacked again ? Were they planning escape routes in case of invasion ? All Circe's thoughts were racing together while she was cleaning her kitchen.

She would keep her head up to any information she may encounter, she had to write to her family too in case of danger.

But now she had to wait and see what this night may deliver.

-

Azriel was seated on the floor, his wings resting on the couch near Circe's knives.

He had written two pages of notes when she came back with a pot of tea and two cups.

"If my mother found out you were here and I was not polite to you, she is going to give me endless lectures about how to be a nice hostess" Circe declared while placing the pot and cups in front of Azriel on the center table. 

She hurried back in the kitchen before Azriel could make any protests, and emerged holding a little tray with bread, jam, and sugar for the tea.

"Thanks," Azriel said with a little smile and poured tea for both.

The tea tasted camomile and cinnamon, good to calm the nerves.

"This is my favorite Jam in Velaris" Circe said, spreading a good amount on her bread slice. Gods, what was the last time she ate ?

"Can you write down other places owned by the same family in both palaces ?" Azriel handed her a sheet of paper. She took it, placed her bread on the tray and began to write.

Azriel eyed her while she was writing name, after name, after name, patiently sipping his tea. How come a clever female with swords and daggers hidden under her bed became a hostess ? He had to set aside these questions, she was cooperating and that was enough for now.

Circe finished writing and read everything twice before giving the list back to Azriel.

"Here it is. You can take the map too" She said seeing that the spymaster had written also over her map.

"I will ask to deliver a new one at your workplace, sorry for this" Azriel said under his breath, embarrassed. Thanks to the Cauldron he had a lead now and after he organized his notes he-

"The sun is rising" Circe said, bringing him back from his thoughts "

"I need to go now Circe"

"Sure. In fact I have an appointment now, if you can wait I change my clothes I see you the way out" Circe turned back to see Azriels face, waiting for a reply. 

He nodded and she went to her room, closing the door behind her.

Azriel took the tray and pot to the kitchen. The mess I call home, that was a funny way to put things, how she lived in such conditions was beyond his understanding.

We are arriving next week potato head, be sure to buy extra jams this time, Mikha.

Azriel turned to the corner where the shadows showed this letter. Potato head ?

Azriel laughed at this, but who are we ? Family ? Friends ? Lovers ? If he has to make contact in the future he will need to take precautions.

"Hey I am ready, are you in the kitchen?"

Azriel came back to the living room to find Circe in a casual attire, the fabric highlighting her hourglass body curves.

He collected all his notes, the map and Circe's list.

"Shall we?" He opened the front door while she passed him, filling his nostrils with cherries and almonds.


	3. Chapter 3

Azriel flew to the house of wind with his new materials and clues. Now he had somewhere to start.

His eyes and ears in Velaris had reported a strange mark appeared on a wall next to the palace of lines and jewels, not a common letter or a number. A draw that no one, no one at all knew who had made, and when Amren arrived to see it, the mark was missing half part. It faded away by itself, the spy he left to watch it said.

Azriel orders were crystal clear, any sign of disturbance, any rumor, anything out of place should be reported to him immediately and all news of the mark should be delivered directly to the river house. Since the house was Rhysand's new main place of work, if Azriel was somewhere else, someone of the inner circle could take care of it.

This could be a prank by some tennager fae or a message by some enemy, and the fact no one had seen who drew on that wall led Azriel to believe the second option was more likely to be true. He alerted his spies located at the other courts and asked them to check if something similar had appeared, but so far nothing came back to him.

Elain and Nestha were at the mortal lands, helping with the situation now that there was no wall anymore, Cassian was coming and going from the illyrian steppes and Mor was constantly at the Hewn City, better ask them to keep an eye open too.

Now with Circe's map and notes, they could search for the responsible and get to the end of this. This new information changed his first hipotesis, what if the symbol was not drawn by an outsider but from someone who already lived in Velaris ? The other point was those underground storages, he knew about them, but the possibility of such storages led to secret tunnels under the city was something new. The female was right, the sewers were a better option, he would send someone of his associates to search for him.

Azriel landed and headed to one of many offices in the house to analyse all puzzle pieces he had in his hands. He sat quietly and began to put his thoughts on the paper, organising the information he had to show it to Rhys and Cass later that day. 

Rhysand would not like to imagine a Velaris citizen could be related to this, whatever this was. The currently established peace was new and fragile, an attack from old and new enemies was expected, but to have one of your own acting against the court was way different, and way more personal, just like the rebel illyrian clans which joined Amarantha during the past 50 years. Well, if that was the case he and his brothers would have a little fun ending this mischief, Azriel thought, his lips curving upward, one of his hands instinctively reaching truthteller.

He worked and worked for hours until he listened to the sound of wings coming from outside, he did not need the shadows to know it was Cassian, his strong steps would awake the dead anytime soon.

"Am I late? I thought Rhys scheduled our meeting to 09h30"

"No, you are right. I am here since dawn, may found a lead last night"

Cassian curved one of his eyebrows in question "You found a lead about his case of yours and Amren in a nightclub ? No wonder you are the spymaster here"

"Brother, we all have our strengths, no need to be jealous"

"I know, in my case is my beautiful hair and great personality" Cassian snorted and left Azriel alone with his theories.

\--

Circe wandered in the streets, looking for something suspicious, went to the stores to buy things she needed and asked carefully here and there if any news came up lately, but she could find nothing.

Mother above, what was happening ? The spymaster should have serious reasons to ask the things he did last night and why he thought she would be worth asking ? So many questions, so little time. Her siblings were going to arrive in a few hours, which meant Circe needed to buy extra food and go back home.

She had barely opened her apartment door when a high pitched female voice yelled to her "Surprise !!!"

"Guess who made me wake up before the chickens today ?" A hoarse male voice said from somewhere

"Hello my babys, how are you two on this lovely day?"

So Mikha and Livy had come earlier than expected, and here was Circe ready to sleep.

"You are a potato head, Mikha" Livy said rolling her eyes

"I was expecting to see you two tonight, help me with these packages. Can one of you make me a strong tea ? I haven't slept all night and I doubt I am going to sleep now"

"Hard night at work ?" Mikha asked, helping his sister and heading to the kitchen

"Yes, Mikha. I felt like I had worked double shifts" the irony, she thought

"Mom scheduled a meeting with some faes tomorrow, she is trying to expand her clients list" Mikha replied,

"And you are going to represent her, Mikha ?"

"Oh he will, momy and Mikha spent a whole day discussing" Livy replied, chuckling

"Don't worry Mikha, we still can have fun. I managed to take the week off" it was a good thing her mother's art products were expanding to other Court regions, especially Velaris, but Circe understood Mikha and Livy reaction, those weeks were the only time they three could be together, and had any minute stolen from them felt a true betrayal, even to a noble cause. 

They 3 were in the kitchen now drinking tea, eating bread and gossiping about the news of their home, their parents and life. "So, did you two plan anything for today ? Because I was ready to sleep when I opened that door" 

"Mikha and I can go walk around this morning Circe, go take a nap and rest your ancient bones" Livy, Circe's little sister said

"Call me old again and I will show you what my ancient years told me, baby sis"

"You are older than us, you cannot argue with that" Mikha said

"All right, all right. I am too tired for this" Circe shrugged 

"Can we go train later ? After you rest, I mean..." Livy asked shyly. 

"Of course we can, and I think I have a blank canvas in my room. You can join us Mikha, and paint me a gorgeous landscape to garnish my apartment" The canvas was obviously Mikha's, Circe herself could not paint a tree if she wanted to. 

"Better get going, come on Livy"

Both her siblings kissed her cheeks and left Circe alone with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am just saying, next winter I am going to win" Cassian said with confidence, about their annual snowball fight.  
Cassian, Rhys and Azriel were flying over Velaris, after spending hours of thinking and planning in the house of wind, Cassian suggested to stretch their wings  
"If you are so confident, brother. However I am still the one with most victories" Azriel replied, his voice full of mockery  
"We are 500 years old powerful males, why are we fighting over this ?" Rhysand asked, as if he was a mature fae  
"You are only saying this because you are in third place, Rhese" Cassian pointed  
"The most powerful high lord beaten by two bastards" Azriel completed Cassian line of thought  
"Feyre is right, you two are illyrian babies". Rhysand replied.  
All 3 laughed, and then they heard a cry of battle.  
"You are getting soft, Livy. Have you trained as we scheduled last time you were here ?" Azriel knew that voice.  
"There, on that roof. There are 2 females sparring" Rhys announced  
"I want to see that, let's go" Cassian said, and flew to the pointed direction  
Rhysand gave a curious look to Azriel "Come on Az, just a few minutes will not make difference"  
As suspected, they were heading to Circe’s building.  
Circe was sparring with a taller and skinner female, the last one laying on the ground with open arms and legs, that must be Livy.  
"I told the potato head to go easy on you baby sis" Potato head, that must be Mikha, sitting far in a corner painting the Sidra while the females were fighting.  
All had the same round brown eyes, cheekbones and heavy hair. Relatives then.  
"Next one crying will be you dear brother. Come on, Livy, you know you are placing your feet wrong."  
Siblings  
They 3 landed on the building, Cassian was the one to make introductions. "I heard the noises, I thought there was a damsel in distress here"  
The brother, Mikha, snorted at this but Circe was the one replying  
"High Lord" Circe said with respect and bowed her head, her siblings getting up and doing the same  
"Just call me Rhysand"  
Circe smiled, looked at her sister's flushed cheeks and smiled even more, showing bright white teeth.  
"Well Cassian, answering to your declaration, my little sister here is struggling to beat my old ass" Circe said, her breast shaking from holding a laugh. Mikha laughed, Livy's face turned into a deep red tone  
Azriel watched the siblings, smiling at the embarrassment of the younger one. For the way Rhys was covering his mouth, he could tell his brother was holding a laugh himself.  
"Livy, would you like me to beat your sister’s ass for you?" Cassian offered, as a brave Knight, looking to save his lady.  
Mikha walked to his sisters side, all 3 of them changed a look that was a secret conversation, like all siblings have. Circe looked at Livy and raised one eyebrow, giving her the right to choose.  
"I would like to," Livy answered Cassian, not so sure of what to do.  
"You two should wait with the rest of my audience" Circe said giggling "So Lord of Bloodshed, as the challenged opponent I believe I choose the weapons, right?"  
Cassian was stretching his arms, while Livy passed by him and whispered "Good luck"  
"No fear my lady, I will honour you"  
Mikha and Livy exchanged another significant look as Circe began to stretch too.  
"That was not what I was expecting today" Rhys said with delight "If this female beats Cassian, he had it coming"  
Cassian walked towards Circe "And what weapon do you choose, Circe ? "  
" I choose fists"  
Mother above, Azriel prayed while the siblings were laughing quietly  
"Do you think she is going to win? '' Rhys asked them with curiosity  
"You will see" they both replied in unison  
Obviously Cassian knew Circe, he was an assiduous customer of Velaris’ clubs. The fighters circled each other, waiting for the first move  
"Cass will make the first move, that is his mistake" Azriel declared while watching Circe eyening his brother as lioness. Her hair braided, her arms tensed with anticipation.  
As predicted, Cassian started punchening in Circe's direction, but not randomly, his punches were directioned to make her forget to guard her back, to show him a sign of weakness he could explore. He managed to catch her off guard and with one arm he strangled her from behind, his considerably bigger body immobilizing Circe  
"Admit I won and I will let you go" Cassian said with pride. "I told you I would honour you my lady" he shouted to Livy  
"He already lost and he cannot see it" Mikha said, making Azriel and Rhysand turn their heads to look at him.  
"Do you think she is going to the knees, Mikha ?" Livy asked her brother  
Azriel looked confused to Rhysand, what were these two talking about ? Rhys looked back as confused as Azriel, so they both returned their attention to the fight  
"No Livy, we have an audience today and she is a show off. I don't know what she is going to do" Mikha replied to Livy's question. A moment later, Circe looked to them and blinked 3 times.  
A code  
Mikha chuckled and said "He is fucked"  
"What 3 blinks means ?"Azriel asked, too curious to even look at Mikha and miss something of the fight before him  
"Shield" Mikha answered and softly moved his fingers  
He placed a shield around Circe and Cassian, but a weak one, the shadows told to Azriel, to not disturb Cassian's attencion  
Azriel saw Mikha crossing his arms by his peripheral vision. Another code, that the shield was done  
Circe gave a wild grin to her siblings and pure darkness exploded inside the shield dome,  
It was a total absence of light for one second, the element of surprise. Everyone was quiet, waiting for the next moments, and when the darkness evaporated with a glimpse, Cassian was disoriented. Circe quickly broke free, and somehow, using Cassian's thighs for impulse, she wrapped both legs around his neck, forcing him to fall down**.  
She layed on one of his wings and placed one ankle of hers on his throat, holding his arm between her legs  
"Admit I won and I do not twist your shoulder articulation, you know I can do it in this position" She said loud enough to everyone on the roof listen, Cassian tried to move but Circe started to plop his shoulder out.  
"Cass you lost, just face it" Rhys said smiling, from where he was standing "I declare Circe winner of this duel. Circe please release Cassian, I need him in good health"  
"As you wish, my High Lord"  
Azriel watched as Circe and Cassian got up, laughing like two kids who had too much fun. Where did she learn to fight like that ? She looked so different in training leathers, nothing like the cheerful hostess. She looked fierce, even laughing with Azriel's brother.  
Mikha and Livy resumed to chat back to where Mikha's paint was placed.  
"You know Cassian, my sister is about to develop a crush on you, I can tell" Circe said in a low tone, now that they were close to Azriel and Rhysand  
"Well she looks nicer than you, that is a pro" Cassian replied, giving a soft punch on Circe shoulder  
"And here I was, thinking we had something special" she said putting a hand over her heart "Give the poor girl a sparring session, you were the one landing here like a promised prince"  
Before Cassian could reply, she continued "Because I do not believe for one second that Rhysand and Azriel have nothing better to do than watching girl's fight on rooftops"  
Azriel chuckled and Rhysand let escape a soft laugh.  
"She wiped the floor with you a few moments ago and now she is ordering you to fight her sister as well. I should place her as my commander" Rhysand pinned the final nail on Cassian's coffin of shame  
Cassian walked towards Livy, mumbling noises under his breath, leaving Rhys, Circe and Azriel behind. Azriel’s shadows searched for any signal of threat in the presence of his high lord, but nothing was out of place.  
A few minutes of silence later, Circe asked "Is the high lady going to be at the rainbow tomorrow ? My brother has a business meeting with some artists and there are some paints and brushes that may interest her"  
"Feyre has classes tomorrow morning in her space" Rhysand answered "I will tell her a male named Mikha will look for her there, she will like new supplies to teach her little students"  
Before them Cassian and Livy were engaged in some lesson about feet position  
"Where did you learn to fight? " Azriel knew all the sparring and training places of Velaris, but the blow that disarmed Cassian was not something you could learn in a ring.  
"My parents taught us, all of us. Livy wants to join the army in a few years, but she can't control her feet all the time. Just look at her now, a summer breeze could knock her."  
Probably her parents were soldiers themselves, that would explain her combat skills and Livy wish, Azriel thought.  
"Livy just let Cassian go, they have other things to do" Circe shoulted  
"A combatant and a daemati, Rhysand we should consider employ her"  
"I am not a daemati Lord Azriel, I am just reasonable" Circe left Azriel and Rhys to rescue Cassian from her sister’s claws.  
Lord Azriel, she said, just like the night they met  
"This friend of Cassian is a piece of work"  
"She was the one who gave us the insight to look in the sewers" Azriel pointed.  
"Is that so ?"  
Azriel nodded  
"That is the reason my second and third in command are females. So much smarter" Rhysand launched himself into the skies, followed by Azriel and Cassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the reference of how Circe knocked Cassian,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NupmPBPFK8 - at 0:51


	5. Chapter 5

"I am going to Bacchus tonight with Mor, she came back from the Nightmare Court this evening. Circe promised me free shots as thanks for practicing with Livy. Wanna come, Az ?" Cassian asked politely  
"We have work to do Cass, stop playing around. This afternoon was not enough ?"  
"I thought you would like to see me beaten. What is that phrase you say to me ? Someone one day will find a way to shut you up, Cassian ? "  
Cauldron gives me patience  
"Don't you own her a map or something ?"  
"Yes ,I own her a map. What is the point of this ?" Azriel sighed, he believed Cassian could bring his enemies to surrender just by annoying the shit out of them. "Are you trying to convince me to go out based on a debt that is not your business?"  
"Maybe...is it working?"  
"If I go you will shut the fuck up ?"  
"I don't promise anything"   
-  
What a weird afternoon that had been. Livy insisting to fight and Mikha peacefully painting was as normal as always, but 3 illyrians landing to watch was not normal.  
Must have been Cassian's fat mouth the reason for all that. They were not close friends, just acquaintances, but Cass' reputation precedes him. Did he do that for some other reason ? Did Azriel want to show he was watching in case she slipped something about the map and tunnel subject ? And now Mikha and Livy could be on the line too...  
Must have been a coincidence, they were probably going to somewhere else  
"This is the best day of my life" Livy let out a yell of happiness  
"You already said that this morning when we ate those pastries after shopping" Mikha replied, heading to the small bathroom of Circe’s apartment  
Everytime her siblings visited her, the days were full of joy and annoyance. That is the meaning of younger siblings, Circe thought, resting on her bedroom door looking at them, both now taller than herself. Strong, intelligent and beautiful faes they turned out.  
They were heading to Bacchus that night, Livy bought special clothes for the occasion in the morning. So young her little Livy, just 26 years old. A baby compared to Mikhas 126 years and Circes 226.  
"Go get ready Mikha, we need privacy"  
"Fine Livy"  
The bathroom door had barely closed when Livy turned to Circe and said "I brought henna paint, let's get tattoos for tonight"  
"What are you going to do on you? You know I can't draw a straight line"  
Livy searched her purse "I will draw a crown of flowers on my forehead, and since you are going to wear the jumpsuit, I thought that we should do something on your back, but you have to trust me"  
Sweet gods  
Handling a pot of black ink and a wood pencil, Livy nodded to Circe's bed "Hurry potato head, lay on the bed"  
"Livy if you two are going to have tattoos, I want too !"  
"Stop sneaking Mikha" Livy replied "Get ready and you can have tattoos too"  
Hours later, Circe, Livy and Mikha were heading to Circe's work. They used Bacchus' backdoor to avoid the main entrance, staff benefits.  
"Babys before we start enjoying the night too much, let's remember the rules ok?" Circe said once they were in the back rooms.  
"First: do not do stupid things" Livy counted  
"Second: do not low your guard and stay alert" Mikha continued  
"And third: if you get into trouble, winnow right away to Big Sis basement" Livy finished  
"Good babys, now let's get some free shots and dirty looks from other faes. We are way too pretty, it is almost criminal" and with a cheer smile, Circe headed to the dance floor holding her siblings hands.  
-  
"Circe warned earlier we should give you free shots due to your recent contribution with the realm" a male fae from behind the bar told Cassian, who laughed in return  
"That is right, but it is confidential. Is she here tonight ?"  
Azriel was with Mor just behind him, waiting for the shots in question  
"Yes, she and her siblings. They are dancing somewhere down there" the male pointed to the dancefloor "follow the scent of trouble and you will find them"  
Azriel became aware after this statement, his shadows uneasy as they left the bar to sit on a table, Cassian holding a bottle and three little glasses.  
What did he mean by follow the scent of trouble? Circe has a sharp tongue but what could she-  
The shadows sensed, the high arousal of many males and females faes directioned to the same spot on the dance floor, where Azriel looked at.  
The three were laughing, unnoticing how others were lusting for them. Milkha was between his sisters dancing with both at the same time, wearing a white chemise and blue pants, his neck showing flames tattoos that were not there when Azriel saw him for the first time. Livy spinning and changing places back and forth with her sister, was with a navy blue set of top and mid calf pants, her forehead showing a wild flowers crown tattoo, the same flowers were alongside her bare left arm and hand. Circe was with her hair tied up, a silver comb holding her brown waves, wearing a red jumpsuit, her lips as red as her clothing. When she changed her angle, Azriel saw her back. The jumpsuit was knoted on her neck, her back bare, and resumed to the pants part. Her back was all over decorated with thorn branches, small flowers placed here and there. Sensual and intimidating.  
Beautiful  
"Are you going to talk to this person or just stare like a freak ?" Mor asked, looking at the same direction as Azriel  
"I am not staring"  
Was he staring ?  
"Yes you are" Mor giggled "So how come Cass earned free drinks?  
Now they were seated, drinking comfortably.  
"As I said, it is classified" Cassian answered  
"Mother above, I will make Circe tell me anyway. Where is she ? The male at bar told she was here tonight"  
Mor knew her too, apparently  
"She is dancing, follow the scent of trouble" Cassian took a mouthful of his glass and flared his nostrils, his eyes opening with shock.  
Azriel nodded his head, Cassian could not know to where the scent came but it concentrated at one part of the club.   
Mor inhaled deeply, a smile on her lips "My kind of trouble" she drank all her glass and went to find Circe.  
A few moments alone in silence, Cassian said "You should talk to Circe, Az"  
"What for ? You think she can help us to end this nonsense we are facing?"  
"Mother’s tits Az, it is pillow talk and not job talk I am telling you"  
Azriel simply looked at Cass, holding his gaze. He was suggesting to...  
"Are you saying I should sleep with her ?" Azriel asked, perplexed.  
What is this shit now ?  
"Az look, I know you my whole life. You can act mysterious all you want but I know you. I saw the way you looked at her back in the rooftop and I saw the way you looked at her when we got here"  
"What way Cassian ? Please tell me" Azriel's voice was toned in impatience and a bit of anger.   
"You look at her like you can't decide if want to fight her or fuck her. That's how you looked at her in all that tight leather earlier today, that is how you looked at her with that gods damned party suit tonight"  
Azriel did not reply, there was no point in entering an argument with his brother. A heartbeat later Mor and Circe appeared at view sight, walking to the table.  
"Night night guys" Circe said as a compliment "Can I let my comb here ? It is hurting my head"  
She let her hair went loose, put her hair comb on the table before getting a reply and locked her arm with Mor's while heading to the bar.  
"Here is what is going to happen" Cass started "I will take Mor to dance and tell Circe you are leaving the table so she will come for the comb. I rely you will handle the rest"  
Mother. Above.   
Azriel did not argue, there was no point in it.  
Minutes later Circe showed up.  
-  
"Hey Cass told me you are leaving and I am supposed to not let you. Is everything ok ?"  
"Yes" azriel replied  
Circe sat down next to him, but not too close. He could smell her scent of cherries and almonds, her sweat, her joy.  
"Let me guess" Circe said, placing her index finger at her nose's tip "he is annoying the shit out of you and you just want a minute of peace ?"  
Azriel laughed, a rich low sound "That is a hell of a guess. Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"  
"Lord Azriel I have 2 siblings, I know the drill. I can be here awhile to make Cassian stay away, if you want. I told Mor all the history of this afternoon and how I beat his ass, I am pretty sure he does not want to see my face so soon"  
"Why do you keep calling me lord?"  
"Because it is funny" she replied holding back a giggle "Don't be so serious about it"  
"You do not address Cassian like this," Azriel pointed. In fact she called him lord of bloodshed but it seemed to be appropriated at the moment.  
"Oh no, I reserved the title for you. I could change it to spymaster, but it is too formal in my opinion"  
Reserved ?  
"Rhys was right, you are a piece of work"  
Circe laughed and resumed to watch the dancefloor, watching her siblings, Azriel noticed.  
They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments before Circe asked "Any luck in your map-tunnel-case?"  
"I can't share details with you Circe" Azriel said, in a voice that meant this was off topic  
Circe turned her head to him, no anger on her face, just understanding "If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
Azriel nodded, glad she understood the situation  
"Just don't drop out of nothing in front of me again"  
Azriel chuckled "I will make a better presentation next time"  
"Good, or I will have to beat your ass too"  
"I would like to see you try" Azriel replied quickly  
Shit, he thought  
Circe froze for one second. Azriel waited for her answer, her smell to change from joy to anger or fear.  
She tilted her head in his direction "Is that an invite, Azriel ?"  
Her eyes darkened by the dim lights of the club looking at him. He held her gaze, her scent the same.   
"Don't worry, I will go easy on you" Circe said, still looking in his eyes, then backed her head to watch Mikha and Livy.  
"I won't" Azriel said under his breath  
He saw her lips curling upward, confirming that she listened  
Fuck fuck fuck, Cass is right,  
-  
I won't  
Sweet gods and goddesses, was she imagining things ? Circe hadn't drink to keep an eye on her siblings tonight, so she was not hallucinating yet.  
One moment she was making fun of him, next thing she was asking him for a fight? Flirting with him ? Whatever it was, he played along and he would not go easy on her.  
She rested in silence for a while, when she saw Mikha looking for her. When their eyes met he lifted 3 fingers to her and left with a male and a female. Minutes later, Livy did the same and left holding a male's hand.  
"Thank gods I can finally drink" Circe poured one shot of the bottle on the table and drank it at once, then did it again.  
Azriel looked at her, his lips upward "What 3 fingers mean?"  
"Ground rules to party in Velaris. No stupidity, no droppin guard, any troubles winnow to my building basement"  
"Basement?"  
Circe poured another shot before answering "Nobody uses the basement, so I put spells and enchantments all over it. If Mikha or Livy winnow there, I sense them. Visiting me is all fun and games for those two, I need to keep both eyes wide open" she drank her glass "but now they are gone to have fun somewhere else, which means I have a night of almost freedom"  
She looked at Azriel, his expression pure amusement.  
"What?" She asked  
"You do know the drill"  
"I know many things Lord Azriel" she said laughing, but his face went blank.  
Then she felt the scent, his scent of cold winter nights and green leaves. Such a mixed smell, she could not identify what he was feeling after so many shots. She flared her nostrils to smell more of him, his eyes widening when he realized what she was doing.  
"I wonder" Circe started, her voice like velvet "What are you thinking that makes you smell with so much doubt?"  
-  
After their brief fight-flirt, Azriel observed Circe while she rested to watch her siblings. Her bold cheekbones, her curvy body, a little piece of her tattoo, her long wavy hair. Then her face went from lost in thoughts to aware in a blink, he turned to see the siblings showing number three to her and leaving.  
They resumed talking again, her cheerful tone once present, then she said I know many things Lord Azriel. Not with lust, not with desire, but he could not help to wonder what she knew. Does she know something else that would surprise him like fighting on rooftops did ? Could she beat him if she had the chance ?  
I won't, he said before, not sure what he meant.That was when he saw she inhaling deeply, feeling his smell, he realized.  
"I wonder "what you are thinking that makes you smell with so much doubt"  
He leaned in the space between them'' I would not be a good spymaster if I let everyone knows what I think, would I ?" His voice low as a thunder.  
"Indeed Lord Azriel, indeed" She surveyed his face, his chest, his wings...  
He did not smell arousal on her, in fact he could not smell anything beyond cherries and almonds."I wonder what you are thinking that makes you smell like nothing at all" Azriel teased, his knee close to hers  
"You want to know what I am thinking ?" She was looking into his eyes again, blinking slowly  
A heartbeat later he felt it, all of it. Worry, minor drunkness, joy, awareness, and above all of it, excitement. It flooded his senses for a moment and disappeared.  
He looked at her with a neutral expression. How did she do that ?  
"You hid your smell the night we first met"  
"Yes" she said  
They were still close to each other, he could see her pulse on her neck not as steady as before "How?"  
"I said, I know many things" she replied bluntly  
This female was driving him to the edge, not knowing her was driving him to the edge.  
"But" she continued "if we go to a quieter place I tell you"  
He extended a hand to her "Do not forget your comb".


	6. Chapter 6

They winnowed to a dark living room. "Such a mysterious male. I have no idea where we are" Circe said, leaving her comb somewhere unimportant.  
"This is a place I have for personal matters" Azriel replied, he was close behind her.  
"Which can mean sex, interrogatory or torture in your case"  
Circe's eyes had just adjusted to the darkness when Azriel whispered with a midnight voice close to her ear, but not touching her "Would you like me to question you?"  
So this is the game he likes ?  
She turned to face him, releasing the enchantment she had on herself just a little "I bet you would love to see me beg for mercy, wouldn't you ?" A game that she liked too.  
He leaned next to her neck, inhaling deeply her skin. This male was gonna be the end of her tonight, what was the last time she had a proper fuck ?  
"Do you want to ask me something, Azriel?" His name sounded sensual appeal on her tongue  
"Where did you get those tattoos on your back?" He asked still close to her neck, still not touching her  
"Livy did this evening, it is going to fade in a few days"  
"I liked it"  
"So you will like the other she did too, but you can't see with this suit on me" she saw his wings flapping slightly, the only signal her words had effect on him. Those massive black wings...  
Azriel lifted his head eye level with Circe, she could feel his breath on her lips. "You are so handsome and terrifying" she managed to say after what seemed hours, her heart beating like a running horse inside her chest.  
He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth "Why do you call me Lord Azriel?" he asked again.  
"First because I did not know how to call you, then because I found it funny and did not want to stop, Lord Azriel" This time the words came like a velvet whisper, not like a friend, but like a lover.  
His lips parted...so close, he was so close to her.   
This is torture, not an interrogatory.  
"What do you want me to do with you? " Another soft kiss on the opposite corner.  
Circe released the enchantment totally.she listened to a low growl of him in response.  
"So many options, I cannot decide" her breath coming out sharply  
"Pick one option by now" his voice a soft command  
Gods  
"I want you to kiss me. All of me"   
-  
Azriel's words were a shot in the dark, not all females liked this type of game, but when she loosened her spell, all her lust hit him like a wave. She was enjoying this.  
Azriel sat on his couch, Circe on his lap. Her hands over his chest while he was holding her waist. He kissed her neck, bit her jaw, ran his tongue over her lips, not letting go his grip, Circe moaning to his actions.  
She slowly started to move her hips in circles, hardening him beneath his pants. Gods he would make her scream and beg.  
"You said you wouldn't go easy on me, Az" Circe’s voice was low and rasp  
If that is what she wants...  
He pulled her hair, bringing her mouth to his. It was not a gentle kiss, her hands on both sides of his face urging him forward, her hips moving faster than before, one of his hands moving downwards, slapping her ass.  
"Where is the other tattoo of yours?" He asked, pausing his kisses  
"Between my breasts, want to see it ?" Without waiting for an answer, Circe let go the jumpsuit knot behind her neck.  
A black snake layed where Circe said, the sight of her breasts picked, partially covered by her long hair was..."You look so wild this way"  
"Do you like what you see?" Circe was facing him, her eyes pure fire.  
Azriel brought one breast to his mouth in response, kindly bitening it. Circe jerked her head back "Gods", that was all she said before moans left her lips,  
"Why a snake ?" He asked before moving to another breast,  
"No idea"  
He teased her breasts with too much dedication, bitening, licking, grippining. Every time Circe moaned and moved her hips in response, her nails were carving his chest over his tunic.  
And then, she froze, her eyes popped open looking into nothing, all her warm arousal became cold fear. Was she afraid of him ?  
"Circe what is it?" Azriel demanded, his shadows, resting until now, searching everywhere.  
"Livy is in trouble" she answered, her face pale, all the blood gone "I need to get back home now"  
She jumped off his lap tying her clothes on. Livy left the club with a male, Azriel remembered. What could have happened ?  
"I'm coming with you" he said, no space for discussion  
Circe grabbed his arm and winnowed them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has sexual assault content

One moment Circe was about to tear Azriel's clothes into rags, the other she felt an iron taste on her mouth. She knew what it meant, one of her siblings had winnowed to her basement, the spell was working in its way. But which one ? She waited for their signature, froze in fear and despair, then the feeling of soft cherry blossoms on her skin told her.  
Livy  
Her mind was a turmoil. She didn't remember the next seconds, how she got her suit tied, what she said to Azriel and why he was there with her now.  
Livy Livy Livy  
Now they both were in her basement, shadows floatings everywhere, if they were Azriel's or hers she didn't know, with her temper boiling Circe knew her own darkness was set loose.  
"Livy ?" Circe said blinking until her fae eyes could see her sister's shape. Livy was sitting in a corner, sobbing, hands shaking.  
Circe ran and kneeled beside her sister " what happened, Livy ? Are you hurt?" Her eyes searched Livy's body but there weren't any wounds, no sign of blood.  
Circe waited for Livy to talk, but she was dead silent. What fuck happened ? "What did he do to you ? And don't lie to me" Circe asked, as she remembered Livy leaving Bacchus with a male .  
Azriel walked towards them while saying "Tell us from the beginning" in a comprehensive tone.  
Livy seemed to notice him for the first time, looking from his face to her sister's with questions she would ask later.  
"He took me to his house" Livy finally said, he being the male she left the bar Circe supposed. Livy paused, pounding her words "we were having a good time when he offered me a drink, I didn't see why not accept it, but when I drank from the glass and felt the taste I spat it out and panicked. Then I winnowed here"  
Poison, Circe thought, that poor excuse of fae tried to poison her sister.  
"What was in the drink ? Did you drink a single drop of it ?" Circe’s voice was cool but her anger was blurring her vision, her fingertips were shaking with all the adrenalin running free inside her body, like a predator before hunting.  
"I am fine. It was gloriela, Circe" Livy said, her lips trembling, she was trying to not sob again.  
Gloriela, a paralyzing poison. That male he would, he would...  
Circe got up on her feet, blinded by wrath. She would kill him, no even better, she would break bone by bone of his body and make him wish to be dead.  
Seconds passed before a calloused hand rested on Circe’s shoulder. Right, Azriel was there.   
"I believe a rapist is a matter for the high lord to handle" Circe said through clenched teeth "but I want to settle down his business with my sister first"  
Azriel’s eyes were widened but his face was neutral "Livy do you remember where he lives ?" He asked, but looking to Circe  
"Yes"  
-  
They all winnowed to the address, Livy now better than when Azriel first saw her. Circe’s accusation of rape was not something that did not cross his mind when Livy told them what had happened.  
How did she know it was gloriella just by tasting and how Circe recognized it was a paralyzing poison ? That would have to wait to be asked.  
"You two will not move before I come back here" Azriel said specially to Circe, pure command on his voice. The voice of someone used to be obeid.  
Circe and Livy nodded, going to a darker spot on the sidewalk.  
He flew to Rhys river house, since only Rhysand, Feyre and Mor could winnow into the place, and he really needed to clear his mind. It was a good thing anyone could winnow from inside the house.  
Azriel thought about the recent event all the way, Circe's fear when they arrived to find Livy crying in a corner, then her rage took charge and darkness started to flow through her. Her fingers, the same that were touching his body half hour ago, turning slowly into black darkness talons.  
Azriel entered the river house to find it quietly sleeping. He knocked softly on Rhysand and Feyre's bedroom door, hoping Rhys was there. If he was not, Azriel would had to handle things and explain later  
A noise of blankets and the door opened "What happened ?" Rhysand said as a greeting  
"I believe there is a rapist here in Velaris" Azriel replied bluntly, he couldn't waste time with Circe ready to kill with no one watching "Do you want to handle it ?"  
Rhysand looked into his room and sighed "Take care of it Az and tell me in the morning"  
Azriel noded and winnowed back, to find Livy hugging Circe where he left them.  
-  
Azriel told Circe he would wait on the next roof, if this was a test to see what she was capable of it didn't matter. The few moments she was alone with Livy, her raw rage became a cool settled plan, Circe would answer to what she was about to do but she did not care, all that mattered was no one was going to be hurt by that piece of shit ever again.  
She crossed the street and punched the door Livy pointed.  
"Hey" a tall black haired male with clouded eyes appeared in front of her.  
Circe looked back to Livy to see she confirm with a mouthed it is him.  
"I see my pretty Livy brought a friend to party with us" he said, looking down to Circe  
"Oh yes, the party is about to start" grabbing the male’s arm, she threw him to the street. She looked to Azriel once, searching for a sign of disapproval but he was still as a statue.  
Good, she tought.  
-  
Azriel kept watching Circe punching the male’s face, Livy hugging herself at the other side of the street. He would use his private Hewn City facilities to interrogate why someone was using gloriela on femal-  
A shock of power brought Azriel from his thoughts, looking at Circe she knew it was hers. Her neck veins were black, her eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. With a gesture of her hand, tentacles of darkness materialized from the ground, seizening the male to his knees  
"What is going on here, Azriel?" Rhysand stood beside him  
Azriel turned his head to answer but this moment was enough to Circe finish what she started. In a brief second, she cut her palm with a black talon and drew a symbol on the male's forehead with her blood. The mark shone, the male fell on the ground and collapsed vomiting.  
-  
Done, it was done.  
Azriel and the Rhysand landed in front of Circe but her eyes were still locked on the ground. Her tentacles and claws were gone, her power once hidden again.  
"Azriel, take him" she listened to Rhysand's voice. The high lord voice.  
Looking up, she saw Azriel, eyes full of concern, winnowing away with her victim.  
Now was time to explain.  
"I understand I owe you an explanation, Rhysand. Just let me take my sister to a safe place and I will go with you, look in my mind and you can see I am not lying"  
Rhysand just stared at Circe’s face with nothing on his eyes  
"Someone will pick you up in the morning at your home" Rhysand said after a few moments. If he looked or not in Circe's mind, she couldn't tell. He nodded to Livy "go with her now, she needs you".  
Circe did as told and went back to her home.


	8. Chapter 8

It did not take long to make the male talk, even less than expected.  
Azriel just showed his tool table and threatened him, and the male started to spill out. The victims, the methods, what he did...Azriel listened and listened, still and patiently   
The male face was swollen because of all of Circe's punches so there was no point hitting him there. Azriel considered facing small knives, pliers, sharped wires and other similar instruments. If Rhysand wanted to look into his mind on the next day the male could not be blacked out by pain, Azriel thought.  
"What the female told you when she drew on your forehead?" Azriel asked, still pondering which tool he would use, just a little punishment.  
That was also another concern if he was honest with himself. A clever mind, good fighting skills, knowledge of poisons and now this shit.  
"I did not listen to anything, but when she marked me I felt her intentions in my mind. She, she" the male stuttered, making Azriel turn around from his table to face him, arms and legs tied on a chair  
The male looked startled at Azriel, now holding a small hammer.  
"She what?" he demanded,   
"She enchanted me, I listened to her voice inside my head telling me I would never again hurt someone" a frightened voice answered Azriel, a smell of urine filling the small room.  
Well, that was something at least.  
Azriel kept staring at him, a savage smile on his face "the high lord sends his regards" And with two precise blows of his hammer, broke both of the male hands.  
-  
Circe calmed down Livy nerves until she felt sound sleep, telling her nothing of this was her fault, telling her she did right following the rules and it was ok to be scared.  
"I am angry with myself, Circe ! You would have noticed the poison before tasting it !" Livy shouted one moment in the night, they already lying on Circe's bed  
"No one expects to be poisoned before sex, Livy" Circe soothed her baby sister, running her fingers tenderly trought Livy's hair "Because of you, that worthless garbage will never hurt innocent faes again. Sleep now"  
Several minutes later, Circe heard Livy's breathing easing and allowed herself to sleep too. She woke up to find Mikha eating in her kitchen, she didn't know how much time had passed but the sky was still black.  
"Hey potato head, did you get so drunk you slept on your fancy clothes?" Mikha asked when he turned around to eye her  
"We need to talk" Circe replied. She told him what happened with Livy, setting aside her personal details with Azriel.  
Mikha went pale, his emotions all over his face. Fear, rage, sadness and concern at the end.  
"You used one of those marks, didn't you ?"  
"Yes, the same I did when..." Circe paused, not sure if she should bring up those past events.  
Mikha lifted his hand, to stop her before she could say anything they both could regret to listen. "What are you going to do now ?"  
"I am going to talk to Rhysand by morning. Someone will pick me up. You take Livy to your meeting at the rainbow, she needs to walk to clear her mind. Is everything settled ?"  
Mikha knew when his older sister ended a subject she didn't want to talk about "Everything is ok sis. First, meeting with some artists, second, go look for Feyre"  
"Good, stop eating all my food and go sleep then. Couch is all yours"  
"So bossy"  
Circe went back to her bedroom, changed her clothes, and laid still staring at her ceiling while the sky passed from black to deep blue to pale grey.  
-  
Azriel went back to the river house and suited himself in his room, all the events trying to take place at the same time in his mind. The evening at the bar, he and Circe making out at his place, Livy's, now confirmed, attempted of rape, Circes' powers. She enchanted a fae mind perpetually with nothing but her blood, for gods sake.  
At some point he fell asleep, because he woke up with Rhys shaking his leg. "Good morning handsome, tell me what you found out"  
Azriel bliked to the morning lights and stretched his arms. And so Azriel told.  
"Do you want to talk to that piece of shit or can I throw him in some forsaken dungeon?"  
"Go ahead Az, do as you wish. By the way, you go pick Circe and bring her here, Amrem will join us"  
"Do you think she is responsible for the marks next to the palace, Rhys?"  
"No. I looked in her mind last night and she was honest about giving an explanation, but whatever she is Az, it can help us. I felt her power, that is how I found you last night”  
“I did not know she was that powerful”  
“I think she just wants to have a simple life, Az. Hiding her potencial make it easier for her”  
Now Azriel was knocking at Circe's door, listening to the chaos behind it  
"Hey it is you" Mikha said when opened the door "careful, the ladies of this house are moody today"  
Azriel closed the door behind him, and told his shadows to look for anything. He had been there before and nothing seemed suspicious, but now he was not lowering his guard.  
"Circe, Azriel is here to take you to your judgment. If they lock you up, can I stay with your apartment ?" Mikha shouted to Circe's bedroom door  
"No, I will leave it to charity. Velaris does not deserve you as a permanent resident" Circe’s voice was not happy, but also was not filled with deadly anger.   
Azriel just stayed there in her living room, waiting for Circe.  
"Come on Livy, grab your things and go with Mikha" she said, a little more lovely  
"She just wants to protect us, she is not a bad fae" Mikha said in a low tone to Azriel and entered his sister’s room  
Azriel's shadows found nothing, the same mess, same books, same weapons under the bed.  
The three of them came to the living room, Mikha and Livy carrying supply bags heading to the door. Livy gave Azriel a shy smile when she passed him, one that he returned before she closed the door, leaving him and Circe alone.  
"Mother above, first Cassian and now you." Circe said, leaning against her bookshelf.  
Azriel eyed her from head to toes. She looked nothing like a cheerful hostess or a fierce warrior. She looked worried and tired.  
"Am I in too much trouble ?"  
"Rhysand just wants to talk"  
She sighed deeply "Fine, just let me change my clothes and we can go"  
Azriel tried to block the sound of fabric rasping her skin while Circe changed herself. Tried not to think how she felt under his hands the last night, the sounds she made while he kissed her.  
Shit, he was under piles and piles of shit.  
She came back to the living room, wearing black pants and a grey blouse . She looked at him and asked "Are you alright?"  
No. "Yes" he replied  
"Did he confess to you ?"  
Did he confess what you did or did he confess his crimes ?  
"Yes"  
"Watch out Lord Azriel, I don't want to see you run out of words today" she snorted  
"I was told by your brother to be carefull with the ladies here" if they were making fun of each other, were they on good terms ?   
"Don't worry, you are safe from my bitter mood" Circe grabbed a bag from the floor and handed to azriel "Hold this for me, please"  
He did, both of them in front of her books now.  
"It is going to save us time if I bring them with us"  
Waving her hand, some titles changed from innocent romances to-  
"Spells and enchantments books ?" Azriel asked, a little choked  
Circe let out a deep breath as a response and started to put her books inside the bag Azriel was carrying.  
When finished, she offered her hand to him and said "Ready to go"


	9. Chapter 9

They were in front of the river house, a soft breeze from Sidra carrising Circe's body. Well, she knew the consequences of her act before choosing it last night  
"Circe, breath" Azriel voice sounded worry  
"I just want to end this" she managed to say after a few deep breaths  
She looked up to Azriel face, glowing under the morning sun, when occuried to her they went from almost-having-savage-sex to explain-herself-with-Rhysand, she being a possible threat to his court. Did he think she was that ? A threat? He has been nice to her so far...  
"Lead the way" she said pointing to the gates.  
She followed Azriel into the mansion, passing by the front garden and ample rooms with beautiful furniture and paintings on the walls. They ended up in a small cabinet, not too far from the main entrance, the room had a couch on the opposite side of the door, an office table on the left and a bookshelf on the right. As expected, Rhys was waiting for her, and so was Amren.  
"Good morning Circe" Rhysand said politely "how is your sister?"  
He was sitting behind the table, mentioning Circe to sit in front of him. Amrem was resting on the couch, her only move of recognition was looking up to Circe before resumed to read the book on her lap. A book Circe knew, but did not mention it.  
"Better this morning" Circe replied, suiting herself. "From where do you want to start ?"  
Azriel closed the doubled door and keeped still. Always watching.  
"Well since you asked so directly, from the very start. Who you are, where did you learn the things you know, how you ended up in Velaris..."  
Circe summoned her courage, prayed to the gods and answered .  
-  
"I am the eldest of three, you already know my siblings. My mother is from Velaris, she knew my father back when both served the night court army, that was almost 400 years ago".  
Azriel listened to Circe's history, relieved he would finally had the riddle she was solved  
"When they met and got married, they moved here to live their lives away from wars" Circe continued "I was born here and so was Mikha. After some years, when Mikha was still little, my parents decided to move to the countryside of the night court, just before the Illyrian territory. It was a peaceful village, and we lived happily for quite a while" she stopped, ordering her thoughts.  
That explains her parents teaching them how to fight, at least.  
"I am getting lost in my own history" Circe sighed looking at the ceiling, Rhys patient as ever "I am 100 years older than Mikha you see. I've always been curious and after some time, I already knew most books of Velaris libraries. During the time I was an only child, I travelled to the Dawn court, seeking the knowledge of its vast books and parchments"  
Rhysand leaned forward crossing his arms on the table "Was there you learned the mark you used last night?"  
"Yes and no. Those are wyrd marks" Amren stopped reading at the mention of this "There was a book in the Dawn court, it explained what the marks were and how to use them. I trained myself for a time with the most simple ones, but I only used them practically two times in my life. When I came back to Velaris I searched here for some material regarding it, but I found nothing."  
"Do you have this book with you, girl?" Amren asked, her first words this morning  
"Not the original, but I copied it" Circe walked to her bag, resting on Azriel's side. She opened it and grabbed a black covered journal. "My calligraphy is not the most pretty but it is legible" Circe said, giving it to Amren  
"How do the marks work?" Rhysand asked after Circe was sittied again  
"It drains its powers from the blood you use to draw them. The most powerful the blood, most powerful the spell. That is why I loosened the enchantment I have on myself last night, to bring my full power to my blood so what I did would be permanent." Circe took a deep breath.  
This was not easy to her, Azriel could tell that by her posture. Drops of sweat were running down her neck, her lips were colorless, and somehow, she was saying everything without needing to be pushed.  
"You can kill, protect, heal..basically make anything combining them." She finished.  
Rhysand eyes drift from Circe’s face to Azriel’s, to Amren’s, to the bookshelf. He was thinking, absorbing all that.  
"After your brother was born your family moved and you said everything was fine for a while..." Rhys spoke after sometime  
"Then Amarantha happened" Circe's voice was lower, full of pain. She made a very long pause before continuing "there are some events of my life that I cannot bring myself to speak, Rhysand, however, I can show you if you want me to"  
Rhys' face continued the same, but his eyes went blurry. The mention of Amarantha always brought him memories he didn't share with Azriel or any of them  
"Show me, then"  
Circe nodded and kept Rhysand's gaze, minutes and minutes passed while they kept facing each other.  
Azriel checked Amrem, she was still concentrated on the black journal  
"Keep looking Rhysand" Circe’s voice caught Azriel's attention. Her eyes were cold, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rhys mouth turned a thin line, whatever she was showing in her mind, it was not easy for him to bear too.  
He finally looked away, probably had seen all he wanted.  
"Before you say anything, that was not your fault" Circe's words were calm but not steady, she was still trying to recover from her own memories.  
"Stay here with Amren to assist her with your books, I need to talk to Azriel" Rhysand statement marking this conversation was over.  
Already outside the room, Rhys went to the main doors, Azriel right behind him  
"I needed fresh air" he said when both were at the front garden  
Azriel wanted to ask what Rhys saw that drove both of them to such a state of mind.  
"Fill her with the details of what we found Azriel, maybe she will know what we are dealing with"  
"What did you see Rhysand? You look disturbed" and why did she it was not your fault ?  
"Amarantha's scums burned down where she lived during the night" Rhysand swallowed audibly " Circe and Mikha stayed behind to buy the others time to escape, what we saw last night was a fraction of what she can do"  
It was not Rhys fault. He had sacrificed so much for his people and Circe knew he would add that to his personal burden as well.  
"Mikha was really wounded when they ran away. She used the marks to heal him but she was nearly out of power, she didn't know if it would work. I felt all of it Az, her fear for her family, her doubt if Mikha would survive when they both hid in a dark cave in the woods waiting for the sunrise."  
She just wanted to protect us, Mikha had said earlier to Azriel. She just wanted to keep her family safe.  
"Rhys she is right, nothing of that was your fault"  
They both stood in silence when voices from the corner of the street arrived to their ears.  
"I don't care, Mikha. Read my lips. I. Don't. Care"  
Livy was better after all  
"Really ? And what are you gonna do? Fight the high lord himself to release Circe? "  
"I am going to ask him nicely, first"  
"Rhysand, I think they are here to free their sister from your prison" Azriel said, laughing lightly when Mikha and Livy were close enough to the river house  
Rhysand chuckled, but his eyes were still cold. His memories, adding the Circe's, were probably at the surface in his mind now. Rhysand opened his wings and flew to the sky  
"Good to see you are better Livy" Azriel said "Your sister is not in trouble, she is just helping us now"  
Livy's and Mikha's expressions calmed after Azriel’s words  
"I will bring her, wait here"  
Azriel came back to find Circe and Amren engaged in conversation on the couch, her books displayed on the floor  
"Rhysand asked me to fill Circe the details of our case" he said to them " he would like your help, Circe"  
"Fine by me, better than a dungeon. Am I allowed to leave ?" Circe asked, looking apprehensive  
"Yes, Mikha and Livy are waiting for you outside"  
Circe lifted one questioning eyebrow but said nothing  
"I will leave the books for you Amren"  
"Don't worry girl, if anything pops out I will send one of the dogs to tell you"  
How lovely  
Circe walked by Azriel's side, her face better than when she arrived  
"I will stop by your home tomorrow noon to catch you up" he said  
"See just talking, nothing to be worried about" she replied, mockering herself  
Azriel squeezed her hand to comfort her, before he could think about what he was doing. He let go when they reached the front doors and she walked away to her siblings.  
"I was so worried, Circe. So so worried" Livy said, hugging her sister  
"Sweet mother Livy, don't break my limbs" Circe replied "everything is fine, have you eaten ? I am starving."  
They started to walk away from the river house, their voices lower and lower  
"We should have a delicious breakfast today. With fancy pastries and all this stuff" Mikha’s suggestion was the last thing Azriel listened to before he came back in the house.  
-  
Circe rested on a tea house balcony, organizing her thoughts about the meeting, at least she would not be locked up somewhere for playing a vengeful sorceress. How the odds had turned, sometimes the mother pulled strings in ways they could not see until all threads were together in the tapestry. Now she was a consultant for the inner circle itself, only gods know for what. Amren didn't let slip anything during their time alone, she stood there reading and reading Circe’s wyrd journal, asking questions here and there.  
"The pit and the pendelum" Circe said to Amren, referring to the book she was reading when Circe arrived with Azriel " I did not know you were inclined to horror volumes"  
Amren lifted her silver eyes "A witch and an intellectual, Azriel outdone himself"  
How Amren knew about that detail was beyond Circe’s comprehension.  
"There are other works here that may interest you, just take care"  
Then Mikha and Livy appeared to "rescue her"...  
"Circe, are you listening to what we said ?"  
"What, Mikha?"  
"Circe, are you alright? Your body's here but your mind is still in the meeting" Livy asked  
"I am worried, if I am going to be honest with you two, you should go back home tomorrow. I don't want you guys here, whatever it is happening, it is not pretty"  
"But you still have the rest of the week off,"  
"Livy, please just don't" Circe hushed her sister  
"Circe, are you truly worried about us or just being overly protective?" Mikha asked,   
"I am worried, Mikha. I really am"  
"We can leave tomorrow, all business were finished today. Livy, please don't insist"  
Livy rolled her eyes but said nothing more.  
"Did Feyre like something ? It would be good if Mom's products became popular here"  
"She liked some pencils and different colors we had, I will send some samples to her. I hope she will order something"  
"You two old boring faes shut up" Livy interromped her siblings "One thing way more interesting has to be discussed. Circe, why were you with Azriel last night ? And not only that, why were you looking like you just left an orgy ?"  
" Circe I cannot believe you didn’t mention this" Mikha said, full of disbelief  
"Well baby sis, you are old enough to realize what we were doing I suppose"  
"Details, Circe. Give us all juicy details" Mikha had always been the gossipy one "are the rumors true ? Does he have the biggest wingspan ?"  
The court destiny at stake and here they were talking about Circe’s sex life  
"Unfortunately Mikha, I cannot provide this information to you since we did not finish what we started" Circe replied, but that was not entirely true. She felt his cock through the fabric of her clothes, so hard she could rub herself on him to the point moans escaped her lips.  
Mikha and Livy were giggling like teenagers when Mikha said "This family has a wing fetish, first Livy daydreaming about Cassian and now you are about to have a wild adventure with the shadowsinger no less. I believe I am the one to handle Rhysand, so we will accomplish the whole set"  
Circe bursted a laugh "We would be envied by all the night court"  
"I think all Prythian, big sis" Livy replied  
"Circe you have a duty to your siblings" Mikha followed Livy lead "you have to seduce Az and-"  
"Shut up Mikha, let me eat in peace"  
Circe backed her attention to her abandoned plate and let her siblings create love scenarios to their own time passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Pit and the Pendelum" is an Edgar Allan Poe's work


	10. Chapter 10

Someone is knocking on my door ?  
Circe was sleeping sound like the dead when strong knocks woke her up, what a female has to do to have some peace ?  
Azriel was at her door, but wasn't he supposed to be there by noon ? What time was it ?  
"Hello Lord Azriel, please close the door on your way in" she said as a greeting and laid down on her couch.  
After Livy and Mikha left this morning, the tiredness had hit her at once, Circe had time just to change her clothes before falling asleep on her bed.  
"Sorry for making you wait at my doorstep, I was taking a nap" to corroborate Circe's history, an involuntary yawn left her. "Are you here to tell me what is troubling our beloved city?" Her eyes closed slowly.  
"Circe are you sure you are awake ?" From the way Azriel spoke those words, Circe knew he was smiling  
"Maybe. Sit around and stop laughing at me, my eyes are closed but I can recognize your voice tones"  
She heard in distance the sound of wings resting and waited for the worst hoping for the best.  
-  
Azriel was solid five minutes knocking on Circe's door with no answer. No sound from inside the apartment.  
Then he listened hard steps and the door opened, revealing Circe wearing a short deep purple nightdress, her hair disheveled and eyes heavy. No sign of Livy and Mikha anywhere, their things were gone too, the shadows told Azriel once he was inside Circe's home.  
He sat on her floor, his wings gently accommodated behind him. He eyed Circe from his angle of view, she looked exhausted on the couch. Facing rapists, explaining herself to Rhysanf and reliving her worst memories had taken its price.  
"Az, are you sleeping too?" She asked after minutes of silence from both of them  
"Where are your siblings?"  
"I dispatched them this morning, whatever you are about to tell me and ask me to do I don't want those two around here"  
Always protecting her kind  
"How was Livy ? Last time I saw her she was ready to fight Rhys to get to you" Azriel asked politely.  
"She was angry at me for seeing her out at first, but Mikha convinced her otherwise" she replied with eyes still closed, she was about to fall asleep again in any minute, maybe Azriel could come back later that day to fill her in.  
"Azriel?" A mumbling voice called him  
"Yes?"  
"The sooner you start talking the sooner I will go back to my beauty sleep" Circe said with a soft laugh.  
Their terms were blurried to azriel, events turned in ways they did not expect. Before that were they even friends? He did not know for sure, she always treated him kindly in her own way.  
Azriel watched Circe carefully now, not only she was powerful but also had knowledge to make Rhys consider her help, but looking at her breathing upping and downing her breasts, highlighted by the purple fabric, the curves of her hips and tights...If she so openly accepted to go to Azriel's place, she at least found him attractive. Perhaps there would be a second chance to finish what he started two nights ago, because Mother knew he wanted to.  
Azriel cleaned his throat and told her about the incident near the palace of lines and jewels, the mark on the wall, the lack of clues and information regarding it.  
"Amren told the wyrd marks you showed her were not the same padron of the one we found"  
"Is this mark still there ? I can take a look" Circe asked, lying on her side now with her eyes open  
"No, it vanished by itself after some hours"  
"I will need to talk to Amren then, maybe she can draw the so called mark for me"  
From Azriel point of view, he could see Circe’s cleavage, the black snake still there between her breasts, the ink now lighter than before.  
"Gods I need to wake up" Circes voice brought Azriel back to him, his eyes turning to face the ground  
She passed him on her way to the kitchen "tea?"  
"No, thanks"  
Azriel got to his feet and sat on her couch. Fuck, he had to put his shit together, he was there on officional business and she have not shown any sign she was still interested in him. Clear you mind, Azriel, he kept telling himself while listening to kitchen noises.  
-  
Azriel was spying her boobs. Circe felt his gaze on her, and when she lifted her eyes she saw him looking, his face was neutral but his eyes were warm.  
She pounded her options while making a strong tea to bring her back to life. Now that they were working together, if they fucked would things turn more complicated ? She wanted him and for what she just saw, he wanted her too...Well as Mikha said she had a duty with her family.  
This thought made her chuckle. Her siblings were a pain in her ass but also the joy in her life.  
Whatever she would find out on these mysterious marks, she had a feeling it was worse than they assumed to be.  
Circe walked back to her living room to find Azriel sat on her couch, lost in his thoughts, staring at nothing in particular. She leaned on the side of the kitchen door and gave him a good look, her own mind lost somewhere in his place two nights ago.  
Well, why not ?  
"Are you ok, Azriel ?" She asked innocently, resting on her wall with her legs crossed in front of her, one of her shoulder straps a little out of place.   
Azriel turned his eyes to her, and for a moment he lost control over his features, hunger crossing his face briefly  
"Are you?" He asked in return in a deep voice, like a summer midnight.  
Sweet mother, save me  
"I was just wondering..." Circe teased. If something she noticed, it was how curious he was.  
"Wondering ?" His eyes inspecting her bare legs, her curvy hips, her cleavage, her face with an innocent smile  
"Why were you looking at my cleavage ?"  
Azriel froze for a moment, he didn't think she would notice ?  
Circe continued before he could answer "was to find out if my lacy's color matches my nightdress?"  
"And what if it was?" A challenge  
Circe walked towards him, sitting at the opposite side of her couch on her ankles. This was going to be fun.  
"I am sorry to disappoint you then, Lord Azriel"  
"How come ?" His eyes flaming, locking hers  
"Unfortunately, I am not wearing anything beneath this".  
Seconds passed, Azriel was having the same line of thought Circe had back in her kitchen, she thought.  
"Come here" he said at last, a sensual order.  
Circe obeyed, and sat on his lap just like she did the last time. She wanted to feel him so badly, feel his cock hardening under her, feel him lusting for her again, and now with nothing between her legs...  
Azriels hands started to slowly explore her tights moving back to her ass, lifting the nightdress.  
"So impatient this time" Circe said, her own voice was hoarse  
"I strongly disagree with you" he replied, looking to her breasts  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, I am dying to touch your body since you opened that door"  
He grasped her ass with both hands, bringing her closer to him, a low moan parted her lips. Circe's hands were settled aside, not touching him yet.  
Azriel kindly kissed all over her collarbone, one of his hands moving to her waist, his cock half hard under Circe's body.  
Well now is the time  
Ropes of darkness emerged from her couch, seizening Azriel's hands.  
"You will be a good boy and behave today, allright ?"  
His smile was feral, his scent became thicker "I can behave. Today" his answer hiding the promise he would take his chance next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Azriel was screwed, the moment Circe appeared with that innocent face he knew that. She asked why he was looking into her cleavage, he probably was staring like a creep for her to notice.  
He could tell Circe was responsible enough to whatever they were having, would not interfere in her actions in the case, that thought alone was sufficient to Azriel accept his so waited fate before him.  
Come here, he ordered, and she so willingly sat on his lap, every inch of her next to his hands and his mouth to taste.  
Now she was holding him, she had the nerve to restrain him from touching her and telling him to behave. It took all Azriel's patience to stay still and easy his nerves. She said he was beautiful and terrifying, did she wonder how she looked seizening him with her power ? Bending him to her will ?  
He could behave that day, but the next time only the mother knew.  
Circe’s eyes wandered over him, just like in Bacchus. She was thinking what she would do first, Azriel imagined. Her body was warm over his, her breathing heavy...  
"Can I touch your wings?" She asked, uncertain, "it is ok if you don't want me to"  
"Well, I am your prisoner. Am I not?" Azriel replied, staring at her, his voice lower than usual. Those big eyes, full pink lips...  
"I was told illyrians are trained to defend their wings since they learn to get on their feet and I was also told they are erogenous areas...I thought it was better to ask first"  
So she never slept with illyrians before.  
"Go ahead" Azriel braced himself for what was about to begin.  
He closed his eyes and felt Circe’s fingers caress lightly the shapes of his wings over his shoulders. Clenching his teeth, he tried to think of something else, anything at all, not the pleasant feeling of Circe's hands touching him, or her breasts now close to his face, or how he wanted to have her.  
I said I would behave, I said I would behave, I said I would behave .  
An endless torture, that is what it was.  
"The texture is so...different" Circe spoke after what seemed ages to Azriel. She sat back, to find him-  
"Already hard, Azriel ? I see the rumors were true" her voice was a sensual purr, her hips slowly moving back and forth.  
All Azriel could manage to answer was a grunt. He opened his eyes to find her looking back.  
She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "tell me what you want, Lord Azriel"  
"I want to kiss you, by now" he involuntarily moved his hands to touch her, but her ropes held his wrists. Those gods danmend ropes.  
"I thought you would be a good boy today. Don't make me punish you" she said, starting to kiss his neck, her hands opening the buttons of his tunic  
Punish him ?  
"And how would be this punishment of yours?" Azriel gasped as Circes hands started touching his chest, her fingertips contorning the shapes of his tattoos.  
She backed herself to look properly at him, biting her lower lip "Oh It would have to be a terrible punishment for sure, something that would make you regret your misconduct"  
Azriel's mind was liquid, his clothes were heavy, his cock was aching inside his pants, all his body was begging for relief.   
"Circe.." an appeal or a command, he did not know  
"I would let you well tied right here" she said, rasping her nails down his belly "I would lay down" her mouth kissing his chest softly. "And touch myself for you to see."  
Fuck  
She bit her way up by Azriel's neck "you would have to watch me please myself with your name on my lips, and would not be able to do anything" now her nose was touching his, her breath warm on his lips "I don't think you want me to do that, right?"  
Azriel nodded, that was all he could do after this graphic description, his blood hammering in his ears.  
"Say you want me and you can have me" Circe said, brushing her mouth on his  
"I want you so bad" he answered promptly  
She kissed him finally, a hungry kiss, her tongue violent demanding his mouth, her hips once again in movement, one of her arms stretching to touch his wings.  
"I am going to ride you like a stallion, Az"  
A groan was Azriel's response "Gods, I hope so"  
"Azriel are you there?" A male voice asked from somewhere  
Circe stopped kissing him "did you hear that?"  
Someone was at the door ? Looking for Azriel there?  
"Cassian is that you?" Circe shouted  
"Yeah it is me, open this door we have to go"  
Azriel let out a long, long breath. "We could ignore him, but he probably would invade your home"  
"I will change to more appropriate clothes. Please handle your brother"  
And with a kiss on Azriel's forehead, Circe went to her room, her ropes gone once she closed her bedroom door.  
-  
Azriel had to take deep breaths while buttoning his clothes to calm himself before he got up  
He opened the door to find a grumpy Cassian on the other side.  
"What happened, Cass?"  
"There is another..." Cassian paused, smirking "what was going on here Az ? Where is Circe ?"  
"Take a guess, Cassian" Azriel replied, his voice more angry than expected.   
They were waiting in the living room, Cassian glancing suspicious looks at Azriel.  
"Cassian where are we going ?" Circes voice was muffled from behind her bedroom door.  
"Another mark was found in the sewers, we are gonna take a look."


	12. Chapter 12

Deep breaths, just take deep breaths  
Circe grabbed her train clothes and her boots, concentrated more than necessary in getting dressed. Fine, another mark was found, let's focus on that...she will need a notebook and pecils to draw them, and her knives just in case.  
Her living room was extremely quiet. How long was Cassian at her door ? And how he found out her apartment number ? Amren was right, they were like dogs  
Pinning her hair in a ponytail, she left her bedroom "Azriel have you seen my knives ? The ones I keep inside my boots"  
Since his shadows were always snooping everything, easier to ask him than to look by herself  
"They are on your bathroom floor" a flat tone, nothing likely his previous words moments ago  
"Thanks. Cass, what are the news?" Circe spoke as she entered her bathroom  
"Not much, one message was left to Azriel at the river house saying new marks appeared today. I was told to take you two there"  
"Alright, just let me get some paper and pencil and we can go.'' She put her knives in place and went back to the living room, she stopped for one minute, facing the illyrians at her home.  
"Is everything ok, boys ?"  
Cassian was looking everywhere except Azriel's face, Azriel was reading her novels titles with too much interest  
"I am in a hurry, just that" Cassian replied, shrugging  
Circe took a small notebook from her center table and put them in her pants back pockets.  
Well, time to get down to business.  
They left her building and entered a gallery in a street nearby, landing on the wet ground below.  
"This anonymous fae could draw these marks in a rose garden next time"  
Circe snorted to Cassian's comment, but the fact was sewers were stinky as hell "be careful and don't touch anything. We should follow the blood smell".  
Stinky, dark and full of rats.  
They walked in silence, listening to the city sounds above them, avoiding puds and cockroaches, following a thick blood scent through sewer tunnels.  
Circe was in front of the line, Azriel behind her and Cassian guarding their backs. Azriel had not spoken to her since Cass arrival, but she could feel his eyes on her back, his shadows around her calves causing her shrivers. Later, she would process what happened later, at least what almost happened  
They stopped in front of a dead end, a cobblestone wall blacked with filthy laid before them and on the floor a circle of bloody sigils began to fade.  
-  
Azriel was too moody to engage in conversation this evening, it was like a reverse divine providence was rolling dice with him and Circe, and standing in that depressed place was not helping at all to improve his humor.  
He and Cassian were watching while Circe was squatted analysing and copying the bloody marks. If she figured this out, it would be a blessing. All of them were alert, prepared in case something happened. Cassian, now with arms crossed and vigilant eyes, had the decency to not push Azriel since his arrival and let them work in peace.  
"These are not wyrd marks" Circe said after carefully watching the ground. "The padron is different, and you see this ? It is black salt. Fuck" the last word she mumble under her beath when got up.  
Azriel turned to face her, he was used to her by now, the way her mouth was shut tight, her eyes scanning them, her hands on her hips. She was thinking, trying to find a meaning in all of this  
"What is it then ?" A serious Cassian asked  
"I need to see Amren" that was all she said.  
-  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck  
That was all Circe could think all the way she walked to the river house. Those were not wyrd marks, she knew it for sure at the moment she laid her eyes on them, but she hoped, hoped too badly she was wrong about what this mess was about, however, there was black salt together those marks…  
Rhysand was at hewen city with Feyre and Mor, Cassian told her. Good thing, because Circe had no idea how to tell the news to the high lord and high lady.  
Cassian, Azriel and Circe found Amren sitted comfortably in a cabinet, busy with whatever someone in charge is.  
Amren looked from her papers to them, wrinkling her nose,  
"One of your pupils left a message earlier Azriel, I suppose you all are here because...?" her silver eyes narrowed in question.  
"I need to talk to you" was Circe who answered "privately" she thanked the mother for her steady voice, because she was not in her best state  
"Fine, girl"  
Amren saw, Circe thought, saw the fear she was trying to hide.  
With a hand wave, Amren made Azriel and Cassian walk away, closing the door behind them.  
"Go ahead" was all Amren said  
From where to start ?  
"Are you familiar with black salt?"  
"You mean powdered obsidian mixed with salt?"  
Circe nodded "There was black salt with the marks. If you are aware about its composition, I believe you know its purpose, as well"  
Amren's face was blank, her hands crossed over the table. Circe gave Amren her notebook to read.  
"It was not wyrd marks, Amren. It was sigils. A bloody sigil circle protected with black salt" Circe swallowed "one of my books have some content regarding sigils, but-"  
"You already know what it is. And so am I" a raspy and impatient tone  
There was it, the inevitable truth, the one she tried to avoid thinking "Yes"  
Amren was the one who said it out loud after flip through the draw pages "Someone is summoning demons here in Velaris"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this first part of B&S as much as I did writting it.
> 
> I already have some ideas for part two but I am still working on the plot :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sunshines !!
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who left a kudo, a comment or bookmarked this fic. When I first wrote this I thought nobody would like my work and was prepared to face some ~negative feedback~, however you guys were really nice to me and because of that I'm advancing part 2.
> 
> So, I'll try to post a new chapter every sunday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Demons.  
Demons. Demons. Demons.  
That was all Circe could think about sitting in her bathtub, scrubbing the filth for the third time, perhaps she was locked in a denial loop.  
Amren sent her away, saying they'd call Rhysand, Feyre and Morrigan to discuss an emergency meeting and she would go to the river house the next morning.  
Fucking gods, what was she supposed to do ? Should she warn her family and her coworkers ? Should she just leave Velaris and find somewhere safe ?  
Circe submerged, as to wash her body and her thoughts. She knew she wouldn't runway, not when her knowledge could make a difference. Coming back to surface, Circe stared at her ceiling and tried to calm her nerves breathing by her diaphragma, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Breathe in  
1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Hold  
1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Breathe out  
1...2...3...4..  
“Stop whining, you old hag !” she screamed to the empty bathroom,  
Circe covered her face with both hands in an attempt to stop her eyes from watering and burn.  
“Be rational for once in your life, for fuck sake”  
Getting up and wrapping herself in a cotton robe, she started making a list out loud of what she knew about demons.  
“First, Demons are creatures from another realm called Hel”  
Circe walked to her kitching to find something to eat even though she was not hungry, she had completely lost track of time that day. Outside the tiny window, the sky was a navy blue blanket dotted with sparkling stars  
“Second,there are 7 circles of Hel”  
Fortunately, there were a bunch of things she bought for Mikha and Livy. Thinking of them made her throat tight and she blinked sometimes to keep her emotions in control.  
“Third” she said with her lower lip trembling “each circle has a ruler. A prince”  
Slicing apples and cutting melons on a plate, the sounds from the street and the river were the only signal of life in that home. All that blood on the sewer's ground, the sigils disappearing as seconds gone by…  
“Fourth” she whispered “they live in darkness and their, supposed, weakness is light”  
Between bites, she tried to find more useful information from the depths of her memory. It has been more than a century since she read something about Demons, one thing is to have academic interest in deadly and powerful beings, it was way different to fight them.  
And what if all this book knowledge was wrong ? That was a possibility she couldn't ignore.  
Mother, Circe prayed, I have always believed things happen for a reason, please stay with me and show me what to do.  
As an answer from above, Azriel knocked on her door.  
-  
That was one of the most messed up days of Azriel’s life, no doubts.  
He was at Circe’s doorstep, for the second time that day, resting his forehead on the door and pretending nothing had happened in the last hours.  
No anonymous Fae summoning beings from another dimension in Velaris.  
No sexual tension between him and Circe.  
-Fucking Cauldron - he cursed and knocked.  
-Who is it ? - Circe’s voice sounded startled  
-It’s me  
-Oh, come in  
Azriel heard the lock click and opened the door, a magic trick, he thought. By instinct his shadows searched the area, but as usual, nothing was out of place and Azriel realized as walked to the kitchen, the only room with its lights on, even Circe’s smell was absent in the house.  
She looked at him with cold brown eyes and wet hair. Eyed his changed clothes, his blue siphons, the blade on his waist, said nothing, turned and resumed eating whatever was on her plate, her muscles seemed to be working by memory to feed her.  
If he was to be honest with himself, his anger and frustration subsided a little by seeing her.  
Circe snorted “Do I have to go with you ?”  
“Rhys arrived a few minutes ago, he wants to meet. Now”  
Azriel argued with Rhysand about this meeting at this unreasonable hour, saying Circe was not one of his spies to be at his disposal, but sometimes there was no Rhysand to argue with, only the Nightcourt Highlord.  
“Of course he does” she mumbled under her breath, with no emotion on her voice “If that is the Highlord’s wish, I should get ready” Setting aside her half eaten plate, she turned from the sink and crossed her arms in front of her “Who is going to be there?”  
“The six of us and you” He replied in a flat voice  
“So this is an official meeting or something ?” Circe raised an questioning eyebrow and her lips curved on the edges, her first sign of humor in the evening, even with her voice sounding bitter than usual “Better use my fancy clothes”.  
Circe passed by Azriel on her way to the bedroom and he held her hand to stop her “I can tell them you’re not well”  
“Who said I am not well ?” a challenging tone  
With his other hand, he lifted her chin so she’d face him and looked into her eyes “Really ? You’re going to lie to a liar ?”  
Azriel's attempt of joke made Circe roll her eyes but her shoulders relaxed a little.  
“My apologies, Lord Azriel”  
A primitive dark and impulsive part of him took charge for a moment, and before Azriel had a second thought, he hugged her. Circe’s head reposed on his chest and a long breath escaped her lips.  
“How tall are you ?”  
“That is a very random question, Azriel” she giggled  
“I can see the top of your head”  
“That is because you’re ridiculously tall. Good thing I am not afraid of heights” She stood on her foot tips and kissed his cheek “I’ll be back in a second”  
Azriel touched his skin where Circe kissed him as she walked to her bedroom, he chuckled and shook his head.  
Waiting in the small living room, Azriel repased Amren’s information regarding those creatures she and Circe knew about. Demons, beings from another dimension ruled by royalty, used to live in the dark and spread death.  
He had already dispatched orders, to his eyes on the courts and across the ocean, to report any signal of shipments of salt or black gems, if powerful faes were missing or mysterious murdered, if strange marks were being drawn somewhere else.  
The question to be posed here, rather than who or how, was why someone was targeting the night court. It could be a direct retaliation from the Hybern island or the Mortal Queens, could be another Highlord seeking for power or a complete new threat brought by the cauldron that no one knew about.  
Moments later, Circe returned to the living room wearing a long sleeve chemise and tight pants, both colored in indigo blue with dots of silver on their edges, her hair was braided around her head like a crown, her eyes were marked with black liner and a long necklace with a black snake pendant was the only adornment.  
Good Gods.  
Her image made Azriel think in conquering queens, merciless generals and holy martyrs.  
“Can we go walking ?” was all Circe said before opening the door and left her home for the fresh night air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual because ~I got carried away~

Circe had barely walked three blocks by the Sidra and was already regretting her decision to walk to the Riverhouse. At first she thought exercise would ease her nerves and burn her suppressed adrenal energy after shaking of fear like a child in her bathtub, however, there were still some faes coming and going, partying into the night, living their lives like their city, their own territory, was not target by some sadic freak, a step away from blood and agony, not much time after Hybern’s attack.

Occurred to her that only seven ones were aware of the current situation, and among that seven only two knew what they probably were dealing with.

A burden lodged on Circe’s back.

What if she miscalculated something ? Or misunderstood the sigils ?

Circe would attend this meeting or whatever, listen to what they’d known and would talk privately to Amren later, that’s it. Amren was an ambulant library and together they could find a common denominator and a solution to everything.

And there was another factor bothering her, one she didn’t know exactly what it was but it was hammering her mind, slowly turning her emotions from cold water to sharpened ice.

Azriel was walking by her side at a respectful distance, unaware of her internal desperate monologue, his shadows curling all around him. 

He looked down on her, his mask of politeness in place “Yes ?”

“Yes what ?”

“You’re staring at me, I thought you’d ask me something”

“Do you use special products in your hair ? It is so shiny and smooth” As Azriel’s mask, Circe’s humor was her personal defense.

Azriel's mouth opened and his eyebrows drew a V on his forehead, the perfect expression of confusion “Pardon me ?”

Despite the events of the day and acknowledgements of the evening, Circe bursted a laughter that shook her limbs.

“Sweet Mother, Azriel” she replied “I could kiss you right here If you were not leading me to a wolf den”

A pair of faes passing by gave them two curious looks and, to Circe's surprise, made Azriel cheeks acquire a soft red tone.

“You look gorgeous when you blush” Circe said in a lower voice to not attract any attention, holding her hands behind her to avoid touching Azriel’s warmed skin.

Azriel smiled softly, just a little up curve on his lips, and kept walking silently by her side

A little closer now.

-

As a spymaster, Azriel had used his shadows to cover him in many occasions and different missions over the years. His job was to discover things that should remain unknown, and no matter what others’ opinions regarding his powers, his shadows were a gift he was blessed with. He hadn't thought that he would use them to cover his intentions during a walk by the river.

Before, Azriel suspected that some divine authority was playing cards with him, now he was sure. 

His less rational side kept saying to him to fly away with Circe, to protect her from this madness, make sure she was safe somewhere nobody would look for her.

Stop acting like you don’t have more important things to think right now, he mentally hushed himself, you’re not her personal guard.

Clenching his jaw, Azriel glanced at his side to find Circe looking at him and biting her lips, trying to keep her words inside her mouth.

“Yes ?” he asked, 

“Yes what ?” she tilted her head

“You’re staring at me, I thought you’d ask me something”

“Do you use special products in your hair ? It is so shiny and smooth” she said like they were indeed in an innocent walk by the river, with no higher problems than hair conditioners to worry about.

“Pardon me ?”

Azriel must have looked as confused as he sounded, because the next thing happening was Circe laughing like a lunatic, maybe she was in a latent shock state. 

“Sweet Mother, Azriel. I could kiss you right here If you were not leading me to a wolf den”

That was all that was needed. Unconsciously, he took a step closer to Circe, his mind swimming in an indigo sea of emotions with silver lights and black contours. He could talk to Rhys and convince him, they were brothers after all, he’d understand-

He felt the eyes over them when two faes passed by, their faces glittering with curiosity. What a scene they should’ve seen.

Azriel looked away. What was wrong with him ? Behaving like a teenager, questioning his Highlord orders, involuntary planning how to avoid them.

“You look gorgeous when you blush” Circe whispered back to him.

A shiver ran down his spine.

Azriel’s shadows curled up his forearms, the ones around his face thickened in response, trying to hide his features.

“What did you mean by wolf den ?” Azriel asked, changing the subject to something more interesting to himself. Another secret to discover, another puzzle to solve.

“Are you serious ?” Circe’s voice had notes of disbelief and sarcasm.

He waited for her answer, slowing their pace now that the Riverhouse was at sight.

“Well, let me see” she replied, holding her hands up and counting with her fingers, looking straight at some invisible point ahead to avoid Azriel’s gaze “a deadly powerful couple, two Illiryians, not any Illyrians, but the only two to require seven shiphons to hold their powers and one of them is a shadowsinger, an extremely rare ability” she side eyed the curling shadows “a being trapped in a small fae body, a female who commands the Hewn City like dogs on a leash, one of Beron’s heir and two sisters who survived the Cauldron itself” she lowered her hands, opening and closing her fists “Did I miss something ?”

For a moment Azriel thought he’d seen Circe’s wrist veins darkening but it was gone as soon as it came.

“Amren isn’t anything more than a fae now, and as I said, only the inner circle will be there” 

Circe looked at the Riverhouse, with its golden light shining upon the front gardens, fresh painted walls and ornamented gates. 

“My apologies Lord Azriel” she said twisting her mouth, careful with each word, pronouncing them clearly as possible “if I do not find delightful to be escorted at late hours to unfamiliar places”

The spymaster watched her, noticed how she walked with her back straight, like she was carrying an imaginary sword attached to it, how her steps became more and more firm on the ground and her chin was slightly up, contrasting with her marked eyes, she wasn’t walking to a unfamiliar place, she was marching to it. 

He tried to detect something on her smell, but again, there were only cherries to be smelled. A tiny shadow wrapped around her wrist with a command of his, in order to feel her pulse.

Accelerated.

Circe’s eyes dropped to her hand and she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Bringing her arm up to her eye level to better inspect it.

“What…” her words died on her mouth as she looked to the dark bracelet 

“You don’t have to be afraid of us”

“Don’t I ?” the words bitter than expected “I don’t know you, any of you” she resumed marching again “And you don’t know me”.

-

Circe was angry.

Her fear and despair of the previous hours had become a turmoil of cold fire running inside her veins in the last minutes. Her power demanded to be used, to be freed and destroy anything in her way. Good thing her spell was tighter than ever.

Angry with the obnoxious situation, angry with herself.

She was striding faster than before, determined to end this night as soon as possible, trying to collect herself back together in the last ten minutes of walk they had until they reached the copper gates of the pretty house, better saying, the copper gates of the palace.

She could hear Azriel steps by her side and the wind rasping on his wings, after her last words they walked in dead silence by Mother knew how long. Circe inhaled a deep, deep breath. It was not his fault, he was probably following orders of someone else and in some place of her heart, mind or soul, she knew he was as uncomfortable as she was.

“I am not angry with you, if you’re wondering” she risked a step closer to his side, close enough to feel the warmth of his body “But try to see things by my point of view and tell me you wouldn’t be out of yourself too”.

“You’re right, we don’t know each other” he said with no emotions in his bass voice, he could be reading a cake recipe and no one would know the difference.

Circe breathed the night in, cold air with less alcohol and spice smells than where she lived, Sidra’s dark waters peacefully flowing to the sea, the night sky a canvas for the constellations. The blacksmith with his hammer and anvil, the three foxes, the shipwreck, common this time of the year. No red stars of bad omens in sight.

At least something positive.

“Purpl e is my favorite color” she broke tried to restart their conversation “There, now you know something about me”

Azriel ran his fingers through his hair, the blue siphon contrasting with the black of his curls, his shadows flickered quickly when he stretched his muscles. Perhaps there was something more disturbing him, Circe thought, he probably had more things to handle than being Rhysand’s message boy.

“If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly ?” he said, his shadows evolving both of them

Circe noded, looking up to his stare.

“Are you afraid ?”

“Yes”

“Just yes ?”

“You said ‘honestly’, not ‘elaborately’”

Azriel chuckled and shook his head, contemplating which information he could get with yes or no questions

“Are you afraid of me ?” his words hinted he already knew the answer.

Circe thought, analysed her emotions since the first time he revealed himself in a dark street late at night. She looked inside her for terror,  mistrust or apprehension but there was no place for such things when she thought about him. There was understanding, curiosity, admiration...and attraction. The last one wasn’t like other lovers she had, she felt herself pulled to Azriel, like waves which always find the beach sand. She wanted to claim and be claimed by him, to have him at her feet and be on his reins.

What a nonsense.

Circe reached with her hand for a shadow ribbon on his shoulder, the familiar cold sensation biting between her fingers as she played with it. “No, but-”.

Azriel called his piece of darkness back to himself “But ?”

“I feel...weird around you ?”

“Are you asking me how _you_ feel, Circe ?” 

She rolled his eyes and snorted “I can’t explain...anymore questions ?”

No wonder he was the court Spymaster. So nosy.

Azriel rubbed his chin while looking at the night sky. Circe waited, the Riverhouse only half block away now.

“What did you want to be when you were a child ?” He finally asked, facing her contemplatively, the way you look at a charade.

“Ha !” she exclaimed, a bit perplexed “I don’t think you’re ready for this answer, Lord Azriel”

Circe started giggling,

“Try me” he said, more serious than he should be. A spy on the verge to discover the secret of secrets.

They stood at gates now, the perfume of night-blooming jessamine filling the air.

“I wanted to be...a pirate”

“A pirate ?”

“Yes”

“Not a sailor ?”

“No. A pirate, with a black flag ship, loot piles and liquors” Her old memories started to flow to her mind. A wooden sword she used as a weapon against her enemies, most of time played by her mother’s furniture, yard rocks she pretended to be golden coins, rubis, diamonds and other stones, grape juice as a substitute to wine.

Circe waited for Azriel’s comments or remarks but he said nothing, his eyes focused on the gate’s lock and at same time in some other place, his scarred hands working on some lock combination. Why would he ask something so random ? Did he want to make easy conversation to calm her down ?

“Can I ask you a question now ?” Circe was sure she wouldn’t know what the high dome of Nightcourt’s power thought of her or what they really wanted with her. She took her probably one and only opportunity to openly ask the one she trusted most amongst them. 

Azriel noded.

“Are you afraid of me ?” 

“I should be” 

That was all he said before opening the gate for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Good gods, they were loud.

It was to be in theatre with too many actors on stage, each one trying to be the protagonist.

When she crossed the atrium and entered the house, it wasn’t the colorful and vivid paintings or first quality furniture that caught her attention. It was the magic.

Spells over spells, niggling her skin and leaving a salty and iron taste on her tongue. Circe did not recall to feel them last time she was there, but she was a bit out of herself to remember things clearly anyway.

Azriel quietly led the way. They were waiting in a bigger cabinet than the one Rhysand spoke to her, with sofa, armchairs and a study table, a bookshelf and a map of the known world on the right wall, a painting of Ramiel in its glory on the left. Rhysand and Cassian were absorted in conversation, pointing directions over the map, Mor and Feyre were sat on the table, whispering too low to her fae ears capture anything, and Amren was comfortably resting on the sofa, wearing an ermine coat that was not supposed to be necessary until the next snow season.

They acknowledged her presence with a head nod or wave of a hand, she sat with Amren, apparently her equal part in that scenario, Amren sniffed her, and they began to talk. And talk. And talk.

Velaris’ sewers, the shops with shared storage, possible enemies here and across the sea, which allegiances they could form...at some point they lost her.

Or maybe Circe gave up to pay attention.

She got up and headed to the bookshelf. How many books did Rhysand and Feyre have ? It seemed they could build a public library.

Circe read the names on the books’ spines, some she knew and had readen long ago and others were strangers to hers. There were history books with worn leather covers, black spines with a name and a date, which she thought would be journals, strategy volumes with velvet jackets...She caressed them with gentle fingertips, wondering what unrevealed informations they had-

“What are you doing ?” a feminine voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“I got distracted” Circe told Amren “Maybe I am tired”

Amren made a throat noise that could mean  _ noted  _ or  _ no wonder. _

“What do you think we should do ?” Circe asked, after all, she was there only to hear Amren’s opinion.

“We can’t take any action or jump to conclusions before we figure out why this demon was summoned” Amren said, rasping her index nail on a red cover with black letters. “And time is not on our side.”

Circe eyed back to the reunion behind her, it didn’t look like any progress had been made since her furtive escape to the books.

An idea flickered in her brain. A dangerous and reckless idea.

“Perhaps we should summon this thing ourselves.” Circe replied in a lower tone, looking at the dark shades around Azriel’s neck “I suppose it’ll save us some time and spare us from useless discussions''

Amren followed her gaze and snapped her fingers in front of Circe’s eyes “Stop daydreaming with him” her voice was rasp “tell me what you’re thinking”

Circe casually grabbed a volume and opened at a random page “I copied the sigils, we know which ones are necessary to bring that thing back, we have powerful blood to draw the marks, powerful enough to summon an army from the ground if we want to. We just need black salt” her voice was steady and calm.

The book Circe took from its place was a war hero’s lore compendium, she turned some illustrated pages before facing Amren, her silver eyes were fogged in deep thoughts.

Was it a stupid idea ? It was.

Was it a practical idea ? It was too.

“We need to know how much blood and how much salt we’ll need” was her response.

Circe saw a shadow moving on the top shelf “I can find out”.

-

Information could be extracted in many ways. 

You could torture your enemys, you could place spys in strategical locations, like a child selling apples on a street market, and sometimes all you had to do was ask someone what you wanted to know, not with direct questions of course.  How to tell what someone’s personality is like ? Ask them what they wanted to be as a child and there will be what you want to know, because they’ll always want to be what they appreciate most.

Of the many possibilities she could have answered him, Azriel did not expect an infant female fae would want to be a pirate. Ruthless, greedy, lawless and violent, but also audacious, charming, bewitching and free. 

He thought about such traits as they walked together to meet the others, Circe behind him passing her hands over her arms. Maybe she was nervous, with that magic shield she had around herself it was impossible to know for sure.

She wasted no time and sat with Amren, her legs crossed and palms over her knees. Amren, who was kids’ nightmare and frightened century old faes, did not pay much attention to Circe or talked to her, a nose twitch was enough greetings for those two apparently. They made a unique match to the eye, their dressing style couldn't be more different and yet they looked like two of a kind, with their heads high and striking eyes. Keepers of forbidden knowledge. It was unnerving.

“The Sorceresses’ sofa” Cassian whispered when Azriel was next to him and Rhysand.

So he wasn’t the only one who noticed this partnership, Azriel thought. He glanced at Rhys but his brother didn’t show any sign to Cassian’s statement.

Amren’s silver eyes darted to Cassian’s back and if looks could kill…

Rhysand opened the meeting, listing what they knew to Mor and Cassian, ruling the Hewn City and supervising the Illiryan camps kept them away from this matter in the past few days. 

Azriel was monitoring Circe with his peripheral vision as the others kept debating. At first she was alert and drinking every word they said. After the first hour she started to look around the room, anything seemed more interesting than this conversation, the carpet, the bookshelf, the drapes, occasionally the window. Thirty minutes later she got up. 

He sent a shadow ribbon to survey her, to know what she was doing in his Highlord’s house he said to himself.

She is just curious, the shadow informed while slithered closer, a little bit fond of her.

Amren joined her a few moments later.

_ “What are you doing ?” Amren said, _

_ “I got distracted, maybe I am tired. What do you think we should do ?” Circe’s tone was no longer worried or angry. _

_ “We can’t take any action or jump to conclusions before we figure out why this demon was summoned. And time is not on our side.” _

Azriel saw when Circe turned her head and could swear he felt her gaze locked on his face.

_ “Perhaps we should summon this thing ourselves. I suppose it’ll save us some time and spare us from useless discussions'' _

For mother’s sake, what those two wanted to do now ? Inviting his thing for dinner ?

_ “Stop daydreaming with him, tell me what you’re thinking” _

Azriel knew it was him. Once again the urge for her was there, snarling in the back of his senses, a caged animal wanting to be set free. He took a deep breath by his mouth and silenced that weird part of him, it wasn’t the time.

He called for Rhysand in his mind, knowing he would be answered. A heartbeat later, Azriel could feel a dark mist inside his head, black talons scratching his brain, he did not say anything, just pointed Circe and Amren with a tilt of head while his eyes were looking at Feyre talking but not listening to her.

_ “I copied the sigils, we know which ones are necessary to bring that thing back, we have powerful blood to draw the marks, powerful enough to summon an army from the ground if we want to. We just need black salt”  _

Rhysand at his side stood still, the way he did when he was inside someone’s head, judging the way Amren was still too, it was clear the first and second Nightcourt power instances were having a private conversation. 

Azriel faced Rhys, his brother’s fogged eyes backed to their normal, a contemplative look on his face. 

The conversation was over and a decision was made, Azriel realised.

_ “We need to know how much blood and how much salt we’ll need”  _

Unbelievable, this was unbelievable.

_ “I can find out” _

Of course the reckless pirate girl could.

Rhysand walked to the center of the room, side talks silenced by his presence, the Highlord’s presence, not his friend, his brother.

“We will summon the  _ demon _ ourselves. You ladies have two days to give me the details of what will be necessary” he said, making a hand gesture towards Amren and Circe.

Amren’s lips curved a little with amusement and Circe’s face was solene, they were clearly satisfied with the evening’s end. 

“As you wish” Amren replied, she and Rhysand were in agreement with this conclusion and she made everyone else see that with those three words.

Amren escorted Circe to the door, and before they left Circe turned to say her farewells.

“Good night for all of you” she said, looking at Azriel’s and their friends' faces “Highlord and Highlady” she respectfully bowed down her head, and without a second look crossed the entry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello !
> 
> So, this was a busy busy week and I couldn't finish today's chapter...however here is a sneak peak ;) 
> 
> P.S.: I'll probably re-post this chapter when I complete it.  
> *  
> P.S.S.: Chapter updated :p

Official business ended due to Circe and Amren’s magnificent idea, Azriel saw his family excuse themselves to their bedrooms one by one. Only the little fae with silver eyes stayed close to the window watching the stars.

Rhys and Feyre didn’t accept any of his discourage attempts, silencing his opinion with a mere look, Mor and Cassian didn’t bother to pay attention to him, too busy talking about the Hewn City forces.

Reckless. 

Impulsive.

Careless.

All of them.

Apparently they didn’t learn anything from their previous actions against Hybern, like invading a castle across the sea with no planning, or miscalculating the enemy’s numbers-

“She is not a fragile flower” Amren said to him from where she was, the poison in her words was almost edible.

Azriel didn’t care to answer her, they were putting civilian life at stake and Amren was the one who endorsed this idea in the first place.

“Why are you so angry about this ?” she continued, still looking outside “You know her for what, three or four days, since when you started to care about your pawns’ lives ?”

“If you take me for a heartless monster, Amren, that is your problem, not mine” he said with a sharp voice and slow tone. That was not the night to test his limits. “We are responsible for the safety of this court and its subjects, and that includes Circe. How are we honoring our duties when she risks herself like this ?”

“First, don’t you teach me about my _duties_ , boy.” Amren turned her head to Azriel, some hidden emotion in her eyes “Second, Circe chose to help us and she’s old enough to make her own decisions, if she is our best chance now we may use it”. Amren paced to the door, probably done with her sky contemplation and ready to go home. She stopped at the doorstep “I wouldn’t agree with this plan if I thought this was too dangerous”.

Azriel was stiff to such acceptance coming from Amren, so open and honest.

“Will she find what Rhys asked her in two days ?”

Amren’s red lips curved on the edges “I know she will”

“And you know that because…?”

“Because I like her”

Azriel blinked in surprise, trying to process whatever that could mean, but Amren was gone before he could reply.

He flew to the House of Wind, the city sleeping beneath him, the mountains with their forever frost tops guarding its borders. Looking up, stars so bright that seemed they were near to the touch of a hand.

Azriel landed on the balcony, inside the house a welcome fire was light for him in the living room, a bourbon bottle and a glass next to his armchair.

“Not tonight” he said to the empty place and paced to his bedroom. Apparently, drinking alone in the dark had become a habit. 

The burden to be the eyes and ears of everything, to extract information no matter what costs. It was better now with Rhysand as his Highlord, but still…

Entering his room, he dropped his siphons on his desk, changed his clothes and laid on the bed. The shadows at his feet were ready to sleep.

“Something doesn’t add up” he murmured to them or to himself, facing his ceiling like the answers to his problems were hidden in there “What am I missing ?”

He read messages and reports from his spies that day, but there was nothing. Nothing. And there was always something.

It could be few troops training too hard, ports with too many or too little ships, cities with closed gates, council meetings in excess…but never nothing. 

He rubbed his eyes, the tiredness taking him to its arms.

Azriel didn’t like to admit it, but Amren was right. If Circe was their best chance they should use it. Use her. Like she was some, some…

Unexpected rage started to fill his thoughts, no words to describe, only emotions. Raw and stormy emotions. 

His shadows slowly floated up the bed, resting beside his head on the pillow to comfort him, one of them stopped at his hand and was rolling through his fingers.

“You like her, don’t you ?”

No one answered him, but the shadows warmed a little to his statement.

_“Are you afraid of me ?”_

He remembered the soft sound of her voice, masking something he could not tell. He wished he could find an exit to this, an end before the worst happened.

_“I should be”_

He should be afraid of hers, her power and intelligence, force and charm. He should be afraid of someone who could cast spells with a flicker of fingers, someone merciless when needed, someone who bewitched Amren’s heart.

And yet, Azriel was not.

-

A warm sunshine woke Circe from her slumber the next morning.

She winnowed in the middle of her room after leaving the river house, changed her clothes, washed her face and laid down on her bed, ready to sleep for one hundred years if that was possible.

What a mess, was the first thought that crossed her mind after opening her eyes.

Two days. She had two days to deliver what the Highlord asked.

Should she talk to him or to Amren ? Or to Azriel ? 

“Why do bad things happen to good folks ?” she complained, hidden herself under the blanket.

She would go to the library, probably there was something there and she had to return some volumes to Clotho anyway, and a walk around Velaris would be good, right ?

But for now, she would pretend that nothing had happened.

She read a few pages of her current reading book while eating blueberry muffins for breakfast. Then she started her daily morning routine, first her physical exercises and after that her power mediation.

She pushed aside her living room desk for more space, placed her straw mat and started stretching, releasing all tension from the past days with each breath and warming up her body, feeling her blood flow through her arms and legs. She followed her sets of push-ups, sit-ups and squats, finishing with some fencing positions.

Done with her training, she checked the protection spells to be sure nothing could go wrong.

Laying on her mat with relaxed arms and legs, Circe breathed deeply with her eyes closed. She let go all her feelings and thoughts, frustrations and fears. Circe reached to that first gate of her power dam and carefully opened it, letting her darkness flow like a peaceful river, controlling every inch of her body and mind. The apartment started to darken and darken, her magic was a black smoke inside the place. This magic was the day-to-day magic, a small portion to do silly things and winnow to the places she wanted to.

With her first dam empty, she reached for the second gate who guarded a bigger portion of Circe’s magic, opening it to a more thick power. Instant relief took her, cursing that hideous fae who tried to abuse Livy had burned some magic but not for much time. The innocent smoke became a solid living thing with a cold silky texture.

“You can go now” she whispered and the dark walls around her started to fade away.

Usually she casted away much more magic, but with _Mother knew what_ happening that week, she chose to stop there. 

Outside, the sun was on its way to the middle of the sky, some sunlights were warming her head, giving Circe a golden halo. A contrasting image to what her home was moments before.

She sat on her ankles “Allright, now the final act. We don’t want to be out of shape”.

Moving her hands for more or less room for her power to work, she made daggers, small swords, whip and mace, paying attention to the weight, balance and cutting ability. She made claws, fangs and scales for her body, a personal armor.

Circe waved her hand and black butterflies appeared flying before her, with a sign they turned to a black-footed cat, to a black mamba and at last a snarling wolf.

Ending her training session, she took a warm bath with perfumed soaps and got dressed for the day. The books about herbs she had to hand back to Clotho were safely placed in her bag and she was ready to go.

A weird feeling turned her insides, what if something bad happened ?

“Good Gods, Circe. What bad thing can happen in a library for fucks sake” she shushed herself out loud, but just in case she grabbed a paper and a pencil to write a letter for Mikha and Livy.

Just in case.

> Velaris,
> 
> Dearest Mikha and Livy, I hope this letter finds you as gorgeous as always on this lovely day.
> 
> I miss you, despite you being two brats.
> 
> How is everything going at work ? Or are you two on vacation even if you're not here with me ?
> 
> Maybe I’ll pass by in a few days when my “current side job” is finished. Please keep the paperwork in order, I don’t want to recount the taxes our clients own to Nightcourt again.
> 
> ~~Tell mother I send her my regards.~~
> 
> Forget about it.
> 
> Your most devoted and beautiful sister,
> 
> Circe.

Circe winnowed the letter to Mikha’s nightstand, grabbed her things and exit her apartment to find answers no one knew where to find.

Time was ticking.


End file.
